


El viaje

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji está apunto de iniciar un viaje a traves del país para conocer a sus ciber amigos en vida real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como lo dice el refrán, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei.

 

 

—Es una locura Sanji, ¡Recapacita!

Zeff en muy pocas ocasiones se mostraba desesperado y justo en ese momento, ese sentimiento estaba tan expuesto como sangre en una herida profunda.

Siguiendo a su hijo a menos de tres pasos de distancia, le insistía con lo mismo en un tono que mostraba la ira y furia retenidas.

—Sanji, ¡Te prohíbo que hagas este absurdo viaje!

El rubio se giró estando justo en la puerta, sosteniendo su casco. Lo miró tranquilamente y encendió un cigarrillo. Oscilando el llavero con una única llave—La de su motocicleta— comenzó con sus argumentos.

—Viejo — Suspiró —Tengo que hacer este viaje y sabes que lo haré, necesito hacerlo… ya tomé mi decisión.

Su ojo azul reflejaba la serenidad y paz interna con la que actuaba, este no era un viaje de un chico rebelde con moto nueva, no, era el viaje de su vida, ese que ya tenía demasiado bien planeado.

Sin embargo Zeff no daba su brazo a torcer.

— ¡No debes y no te apoyaré! No te daré nada de dinero para esta tontería… ¡Es un disparate!

—No tienes que hacerlo viejo, tengo todos los ahorros listos para esto, la gastronomía puede esperar.

La incertidumbre obligó a Zeff a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, la decisión de Sanji era plena y no lo haría cambiar de parecer con nada. Su hijo estaba por marcharse y él sólo podía ver.

Sanji se giró y saliendo con la última maleta en mano, reajustó las pequeñas bolsas de cuero a los costados de la hermosa Harley Davidson de edición limitada que justo se había comprado al vender la mayoría de sus cosas de valor, entre ellas móvil, laptop, escritorio, en fin, su cuarto al final de sus ventas quedó con nada mas que posters medio despegados en la pared y con unas cuantas sabanas en el piso junto con unos cojines.

— ¡Yo!

Esa voz lo obligó a virar y observar, se trataba de Shanks —Conocido íntimo de su padre y por ende, suyo — Nunca habría podido conseguir semejante belleza de no ser por él o más bien por el novio del mismo, un hombre de mirada muy fría que le cumplía hasta el menor de sus caprichos, siendo uno de ellos una fiesta en la que el rubio cocinara, Mihawk le pagó lo suficiente para que completara el pago por la misma.

Suspirando, le extendía la mano con un móvil nuevo y esperaba que terminara sus preparativos para despedirse.

—Ten cuidado con los tráileres niño, y por favor, trata de responder a tiempo el móvil. Aprovecha los paraderos para recargarlo, tienes suficiente crédito en él para cualquier cosa.

Ese hombre de carmín cabellera lo apreciaba como su hijo y eso lo demostraba agitando su cabellera, despeinándolo y sonriéndole como siempre.

Sanji asentía con la cabeza inclinada, no sabía que más decirle o hacer.

—Disfruta tu viaje, ¿Si?

—Lo haré, gracias. —Mencionó alzando la cabeza y mirándolo justo como a su padre, le tomó la mano indicándole que dejara en paz su cabello. —Me voy. —Agregó y montó en la motocicleta.

Shanks miraba de reojo a Zeff, ese hombre orgulloso nunca le habría retenido, sin embargo, las circunstancias “especiales” de su hijo causaban que el viejo gruñón insistiera en no dejarlo partir y menos en tan tonto viaje.

¿Por qué como era siquiera posible pensar que Sanji se iría en tan largo y cansado viaje tan solo para conocer a personas que únicamente veía a través de una pantalla de computadora? Así era, Sanji estaba por empezar un viaje que le haría recorrer la mitad el país para pasar tiempo de verdad con varias personas allegadas a él que conoció por medio de las redes sociales.

A los primeros que iría a ver sería a los hermanos D. Luffy y Ace, serían 22 horas de largo recorrido, hasta una de las ciudades mas concurridas del país, pero no le importaba, en verdad quería pasar tiempo con Luffy.

Se ajustó el casco y desde dentro miró a su padre, esperaba algo para pronunciar, pero no hubo nada que decir o hacer, Zeff estaba molesto por lo que no le dijo nada, Sanji aceleró y comenzó así el recorrido con ese viaje, Shanks se quedó con Zeff.

—Vamos, dale algo de confianza, ten —Extendió su mano entregándole un pedazo de papel. —El numero del móvil, lleva el suficiente crédito para llamadas y demás, estaré al pendiente para que continúe comunicado.

—Tiene mi confianza akagami, pero es una tontería lo que está haciendo ¡Y lo sabes! —Zeff estaba muy molesto y su tono de voz lo delataba.

—No es un niño Kuroashi, es un joven capaz de cuidarse solo con 20 años de edad. Déjalo que vea y que conozca.

—Tú sabes que no lo hago por eso, sabes bien que le pasará.

El tono molesto repentinamente se torció trescientos sesenta grados cambiando en todo lo opuesto.

—Lo sé bien, pero no te queda de otra, déjalo ser.

Shanks se quedó mirando fijamente a la distancia, observando como la motocicleta se perdía entre los coches.

—Buena suerte. —Pronunció observando la carretera en la que Sanji se había perdido.

Sanji por otra parte, aún se cuestionaba si el ir a ver a los hermanos era la mejor decisión, uno de ellos seguramente estaría encantado de verlo, como se lo repetía hasta el cansancio en las llamadas, mensajes y video llamadas, pero Ace era un punto y aparte.

Para un hombre solitario como él, conocer a las personas a fondo nunca es atractivo, a menos que en verdad algo le llame la atención de esa persona en particular, y con Ace, así fue. Muy a pesar de que Luffy era quién más hablaba con él, Sanji pronto comenzó a ansiar que Ace llegara y que comenzaran con la plática diaria, esa que repentinamente se veía completada por Law, el primo de los hermanos y Zoro, ese joven perdedizo que incluso ahí —En las redes sociales— Exponía su pésimo sentido de orientación.

Por cierta ocasión en la que Zoro hablaba con Luffy y terminó conectándose con los otros cuatro, pronto todos se hicieron grandes amigos, y Zoro se relacionó con el rubio de un modo un tanto peculiar, eran los únicos dos del grupo que peleaban por cualquier mínima cosa, sin embargo cuando Sanji por “x” motivo duraba sin conectarse por días, era él quién marcaba para cuando menos, saber qué estaba bien.

Pero Sanji quería recibir esas atenciones del pecoso, ¿Por qué? Simple, Sanji se había enamorado de Ace por las pláticas y atenciones que el joven le brindaba. Para un corazón solitario y dolido como el del joven rubio, la más mínima consideración única que presentará otra persona, le colmaba de sentimentalismos, que en esa ocasión terminaron enamorándolo a distancia.

Las llamadas de Ace a su casa se hicieron frecuentes inclusive para Zeff, paquetes que llegaban con distintas cosas dentro entre ellas recados escritos de puño y letra de Ace que Sanji atesoraba como si del Santo Grial se tratara y todos los detalles virtuales que el pecoso tenía para él terminaron flechándolo, el gran error de Sanji fue pensar o creer siquiera que sólo a él lo trataba de ese modo, cuando en realidad Ace era persona sociable y considerado con todos.

Sanji no era un chico que gustara de otros, pero en Ace, él encontró sentimientos que nunca pensó tener y para Zoro ese comportamiento que lo alejaba de su lado, no era normal, por lo que decidió darle su espacio, si hablaban de cosas mucho más mundanas, entre ellas el viaje que el rubio planeaba.

Para Luffy, Ace no mostraba cambios aparentes ya que así como Sanji anhelaba hablar con el pecoso, el último, ansiaba hablar y hablar con Law, su primo con el cuál mostraba un comportamiento mucho más cándido y afectuoso que a los demás.

Claro que ese comportamiento tampoco pasó de largo para Zoro y pronto entendió que así como Sanji tenía cierto apego por el hermano mayor de Luffy, Ace tenía apego, prohibido dicho sea de paso, por su primo y eso gradualmente causaría el rompimiento de tan grandioso y unido grupo.

Todo inició con la declaración de Sanji, esa declaración que tomó por sorpresa al hermano mayor D. Primero se lo dijo por mensaje privado, a lo que Ace respondió “Márcame”.

Sanji obedeció y de nuevo se lo dijo, esa declaración no salió como él pensaba ya que Ace no reaccionó a ello de la mejor manera y pronto, casi de inmediato, se alejó de todos ellos.

Cuando los días transcurrieron, Sanji marcó a casa de los D. y fue Luffy quién atendió, después de hablar y hablar con él, preguntó por su hermano a lo que Luffy le respondió de lleno y de tajo: “No quiere hablar contigo”.

Sanji sonrió tristemente para responder. “Entiendo, pero dime ¿Cómo vas con la escuela?” y se tragó toda la tristeza y dolor para si mismo, Zoro, con su extraño don de ver los sentimientos de los demás, hablando con Sanji entendió a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, Law por su parte, cuando Ace se marchó, él también se retiró un tiempo de la adicción al internet, dejando a Luffy y Zoro como únicos en ese grupo que antes era de cinco. Tiempo después reinició con charlas amenas con el rubio y pronto un cariño de hermanos se sintió entre ellos dos.

Zoro era un cantar mucho muy distinto porque, mientras los demás rompían contacto entre ellos, el joven de cabellera verde nunca dejó de hablar y hablar con Sanji y entre platicas, muchas platicas Sanji se sinceró con el joven y le contó de todo lo que había ocurrido. Zoro quien no tomaba partido a ningún favor le hizo ver su error, pero también le abrió los ojos a la situacion de que no se privara de querer, que se diera otra oportunidad.

Sanji y Zoro comenzaron a pasar todo su tiempo, juntos —En modo virtual— que la cercanía entre ellos, de poderse reducir a algo simple, lo haría a tres pasos de distancia. Sanji siempre con el móvil en la mano, riéndose estúpidamente de los mensajes que le llagaban al grado de que sus carcajadas atraían las vistas curiosas de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Zoro por su parte se encontraba en la misma situacion, se reía abierta y felizmente que su novia Kuina un día le dijo algo que lo hizo dudar: “Sanji de nuevo, hasta parece que lo amas más a él que a mí”, con ese comentario el joven de cabellera verde expandiendo su mente analizó a fondo esa “relación” con el rubio y checando mensajes y llamadas, pronto se dio cuenta que ya tenían casi un año de ser camaradas, mejores amigos, conociéndose tan a fondo que sabía muy bien que el rubio se lograba defender de sujetos armados, pero que si veía una araña, de inmediato gritaba y corría por ayuda.

El joven de cabellera verde no mencionó nada de eso y se quedó con sus pensamientos para si mismo, su padre le mandaba dinero para que culminara sus estudios en ese estado, era el único estado con la academia que él necesitaba para obtener su titulo, a Kuina su chica, la conoció dentro del ámbito escolar y de ahí que juntos compartieran la pasión por el mismo campo didáctico, el padre de Zoro era el novio del pelirrojo que ayudó a Sanji a comprar su motocicleta, pero eso nadie fuera de ellos dos lo sabía, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, al joven orgulloso no le gustaba que se supiera que su padre tenia fuerte influencia política y mucho menos les convenía que se supiera públicamente que tenia una relación amorosa gay, no por el momento, claro está.

Al año y medio de que Sanji y Zoro se comenzaron a hacer cercanos, el rubio noto como ahora, todas las añoranzas y esperanzas que sentía cuando hablaba y hablaba con Ace las presentaba con Zoro sintiéndose frustrado aún inicio y pronto, confundido.

¡El amor no es un juego! Se repetía hasta el cansancio y cierto día, el joven de cabellos verdes le dio una noticia que cambio su rumbo de vida: “He terminado con mi novia, se puso celosa de que siempre hablara de ti, quizás tenga razón y me gustes mucho, Jajajaja ok no...”.

Ese mensaje zarandeo el interior de Sanji al grado de hacerlo llorar, pero serenamente continuó brindándole apoyo emocional a Zoro y pronto, él también hizo una confesión que disipó dudas comenzando con una simple pregunta: “¿Crees que el amor pueda transferirse a otra persona?” A lo que el joven de cabellera verde respondió: “Claro que sí, el amor es como la energía, no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma y cambia…”

Sanji continuaba con las dudas, ¿Cómo era posible que hacia apenas un año y medio estuviese dando de tumbos por un hombre, sin ser gay, y ahora estuviese sintiéndose mucho mas atraído por otro chico? ¡Eso estaba mal! Simplemente no podía ser.

Asustado de sus propios sentimientos, Sanji se alejó de todo pensando en nunca regresar, sin embargo el joven de cabellera verde no compartía sus pensamientos y al ver que no respondía mensajes, llamó hasta que Zeff harto de que su hijo no respondiera, contestó el celular y pasó el aparato al rubio, quien para no dar explicaciones, optó por responder.

Zoro comenzó a regañarlo por la ausencia, también le hizo ver que Sanji no era un hipócrita indeciso que no sabía ni lo que sentía, por que así se consideraba el rubio, diciéndole que el amor no respeta de razas ni sexos, que cuando se deja sentir, lastima pero que al mismo tiempo te demuestra que una persona es capaz de amar a quien se lo merece.

El rubio entendió todo lo que ese chico arisco le mencionaba en llamadas frecuentes y apenas pasaron seis meses después de ese exilio, cuando él le confesó querer a otra persona, pero también le remarcó el miedo a lo que Zoro le respondió: “Déjame ayudarte, déjame sanarte, para cuando te declares, esa persona sea feliz contigo y tú con ella, ¿dime quién es, quién se ganó tu corazón?”.

Sanji rompió en llanto y respondió: “No hay nada que sanar, porque, ya me sanaste lo más que has podido”. Zoro de inmediato marcó al móvil de Sanji para decirle que en verdad le gustaba y que hablaba en serio cuando decía quererlo, Sanji creyó cada palabra y su mundo ahora giraba en dirección del joven de cabello verde, ese joven que en secreto observó toda la situación.

Zoro sufría al saber que Sanji en verdad estaba rompiéndose de a poco, porque el despistado verde estaba enamorado desde mucho antes de siquiera saberlo, todos los gestos de Sanji le atraían, su voz, su semblante, ese jodido cigarrillo que siempre y obligadamente aparecía en cada video chat, ¿Él era estúpido por enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera ha conocido, ni sentido en la cercanía? ¡Lo era! Y así lo aceptó, guardó silencio únicamente escuchando y leyendo a Sanji y mientras por dentro se lamentaba por no poder consolarlo, por fuera le brindaba todo el apoyo emocional que podía.

Nunca rompió el contacto con Law y Luffy, al contrario, la relación con los chicos morenos se hizo fuerte, sin embargo, nunca mencionaron nada con respecto a Ace y ahora, a escasas dos horas de llegar a la estación en donde Luffy esperaría por él, el nerviosismo de Sanji le jugaba chueco.

Casi ni creía como se habían pasado tan rápido las horas con el afán de que se acercaba cada vez más a Zoro, respetando el trato y obedeciendo las instrucciones de Shanks, Sanji se mantuvo en contacto con el pelirrojo y con su padre, quien después de las primeras seis horas, le marcaba cada cuatro para saber en dónde y cómo estaba.

Los paraderos fueron la clave para el rubio, en ellos descansaba y se duchaba además de que comía y recargaba tanto gasolina como batería para el móvil, pero únicamente Luffy sabía del viaje, con Law y Zoro se mantenía en contacto “normal” en internet.

Con eso en mente llegó a la estación y justo a como Luffy prometió, lo esperaba ansioso y mirando en todas direcciones, buscándolo.

Luffy se cubría del sol con la mochila, obvio apenas salía de la escuela. Paró la motocicleta en frente y al quitarse el casco, el grito de Luffy no se hizo esperar.

—¡¡Sanjiiiiii!! ¡Llegaste como lo prometiste!

El moreno se colgó del cuello de Sanji aun montado en la moto, las personas que estaban ahí únicamente atinaban en reírse y observarlos, pero el tráfico obligó al rubio a moverse de lugar, estacionándose en lo permitido, se bajó de la moto y así, iniciaron con los diálogos cordiales y amistosos.

—Te dije que sí vendría… ¿Por qué dudaste capitán? —Preguntó mirando como Luffy no perdía detalle de su persona. — ¡¿Qué demonios miras?! ¡Soy yo!

A Lo que Luffy respondió con una sonrisa y plena carcajada. — ¡Shi, shi, shi! Lo siento, la falta de costumbre creo, es distinto verte aquí a verte en una pantalla.

—Si lo sé, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¡Una fiesta! Y tú prometiste cocinar, así que, ¡Vamos por lo que necesitamos!

—No seas idiota, ¿A quienes vamos a invitar?

—Estarán papá, mamá, Ace y ya veremos… anda vamos a casa ¿si?

—Claro.

Con tanto barullo en tan concurrida ciudad, Sanji no alcanzó a entender bien todo lo que el moreno decía, sin embargo el optimismo y la felicidad del mismo era en extremo contagiosa, por lo que montó a la motocicleta y luego, después de indicarle como trepar, juntos partieron a la casa del moreno.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevo el rubio al ver la mansión de los D. Portón eléctrico que al apretar un botón en el control remoto que Luffy traía se abrió brindándoles el paso, el enorme jardín frontal con rosales de distintos colores adornándolo y moteándolo con rojos, rosas y blancos y a un costado de la puerta principal, un enrome y frondoso árbol les bridaba sombra a la enorme propiedad con tres pisos de alto y un sin fin de habitaciones o cuando menos, desde afuera así se veía.

Debajo del árbol una bella mujer de cabello largo dorado ondeando por la suave brisa, que leía apaciblemente se levanto para darles la bienvenida.

Sanji no creía la cadencia con la que se movía esa bella persona, su vestido blanco ondeaba al compás de su cabellera, perdiéndose en ese bello espejismo, pensó que se trataba de un hermoso ángel que iba por él, creyendo en eso de su boca escapó una oración que atrajo la atención del moreno: “Un poco más por favor.”

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó curioso.

—Nada. —Respondió de golpe Sanji.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Luffy al correr a la bella dama y prendérsele por la cintura.

—Bienvenido, ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Todo bien, mira mamá como lo prometió, el es Sanji y viene del norte.

—Mucho gusto Sanji, tremendo viaje que has echó, anda pasa a descansar.

Sanji dudó por un instante, sin embargo la bella señora saco la llave de la motocicleta y entregándosela en la mano, lo motivó a entrar.

Dentro de la amplia mansión el clima se sentí aun tanto frío, Sanji se quedó parado justo en el recibidor en lo que Luffy y su madre caminaban en dirección de la sala, el rubio no perdía tiempo y analizaba el panorama, lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el amplio candelero de cristal que oscilaba en el techo, y cuando más concentrado estaba viéndolo, un portazo a su cabeza, lo obligó de un modo doloroso a ver a quien entraba.

Tomó aire pero no lo dejó salir, lo sostuvo y miró atento como Ace entraba o cuando menos, eso intentaba, el pecoso dejó caer su mochila y se plantó viendo el azul del ojo de Sanji. Luffy corrió hasta ellos y después de recoger la mochila de su hermano:

— ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que si vendría!

La incomodidad en el rubio le permitió únicamente asentir levemente, para luego ser arrastrado por el menor hasta la sala.

—Anda ven… no pasa nada, papá quiere hablar contigo.

“¿Papá?” Pensó el rubio siguiéndolo de cerca, juntos dejaron a Ace con la sorpresa completamente tatuada en su rostro, Sanji estaba en su casa, ¡Imposible!

—Bienvenido seas Sanji, descansa todo el tiempo que necesites y claro que puedes sentirte como en casa, te prepararemos una habitación.

El padre de Luffy, un hombre imponente con la mayoría de su rostro tatuado, tenía una voz de mando muy conocida para el rubio por lo que no contradijo nada más que en una única cosa.

—Si no le importa señor, me gustaría dormir en el hermoso jardín que tiene en frente, planeo partir mañana por la mañana, mi viaje apenas esta comenzando.

—Comprendo, bueno si aceptas nuestra cortesía, podemos ponerte cuando menos una tienda de campaña para que descanses bajo techo, ¿Te parece?

Declaraba ese hombre con cierto tono artimañista que no preguntaba ni dejaba aperturas a contras, ese tono detrás de bambalinas te ordenaba y punto.

—Si señor, acepto la oferta.

—Papá, Sanji cocina delicioso y ha ganado premios nacionales, ¿Podemos hacer un fiesta en su bienvenida?

—Y ¿Él cocinara? ¿No crees que sea descortés? —Preguntó con dulce tono la madre de los D.

—Claro que no mí bella dama, será un placer, además he dado mi palabra y debo cumplir.

—Que así sea, llama a Usopp y Tony, en cuanto Ace se recupere de la tremenda sorpresa que llame a Marco.

El padre de Luffy mencionó a propósito eso para sacar del trance al pecoso, quien al ver a Sanji se quedó boquiabierto, parado en la puerta, mirando como en verdad Sanji estaba ahí.

_¡Tenia que ser una broma! ¡¿Qué demonios hacia ese sujeto ahí?!_ Todas esas preguntas invadieron el sistema de Ace poniéndolo de inmediato de mal humor.

Sanji notó ese comportamiento y cuando pensaba en confrontarlo, su móvil, mostró un mensaje que de inmediato le cambió el semblante, marcó y disculpándose, salió de la enorme mansión para sentarse un momento bajo el árbol.

—No, estoy en el parque, vine a trotar un momento, pero en eso llegó tu mensaje, no, todo esta bien te lo aseguro, estoy un tanto ocupado, ¿hablamos mas tarde o mañana? Claro, descansa, si, yo también.

Ace no se quedó con la duda por lo que salió detrás de él iniciando una confrontación de frente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Vine de visita, vine a ver a Luffy.

— ¿A Luffy?

—Por supuesto, escucha Ace, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, y no quiero tener nada que hablar contigo, lo único que diré es: ¡Lo siento mucho por lo que dije!

Sanji se inclinó reverenciándolo.

—Sin embargo, soy hombre de palabra y cuando nos despedimos me pediste que fuera feliz y justo como lo prometí, así lo soy ahora, gracias por tus deseos.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pecoso, ese chico era justo como en sus conversaciones, directo y con la mayoría de sus emociones ocultas, Sanji, además, era atractivo a la vista, ¿Por qué antes no lo vio? ¿Por qué dejó pasar a ese hombre que en verdad habría cumplido la promesa de ir a verle?

—Eso no me importa, no te quiero ver.

La confusión era más que notoria en Ace, pero ese hecho no le correspondía y con un hermano como Luffy, que escuchaba todo, no habría modo de que Sanji simplemente se marchara.

—Si no lo quieres ver, vete a tu cuarto, nosotros haremos fiesta e invitaremos a los que quieran venir, incluso tú.

Ace tragó saliva y en un modo muy molesto de dirigió al interior de la casa. Sanji era lo que menos quería, causar ese tipo de problemas.

—Quizás sea mejor que me vaya Luffy, después de todo ya te vine a ver.

—Pero Sanji y ¿La fiesta?

— ¿Y si preparo la cena para tu familia? ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Claro!

Y Luffy con su cotidiano modo de ser, entró a la casa corriendo tirando del brazo del rubio quien a largas zancadas lo seguía de cerca. Luffy le mostró la mayoría de la casa entre todo, la cocina que era lo que mas le interesaba al rubio, ya estando en semejante cocina, Sanji dio rienda suelta a su arte culinario, Rouge no creía la habilidad y talento del joven rubio, tan joven y ya poseía semejante experiencia, los chefs habituales de la familia D. apreciaron la mayoría de los trucos y recomendaciones que Sanji les brindaba, unos momentos más tarde la señora de casa fue llamada por su hijo menor y sus empleados ya no estaban, de ese modo Sanji quedó a solas en la cocina, Ace bajó de su recamara y se paró en la puerta a observar.

El rubio sacó un cigarrillo y sin encenderlo lo colocó en su boca.

—No creo que encendido sepa bien.

—No, pero, ¿Esta mal si lo enciendo aquí dentro, no?

—Claro que no, papá usa pipa así que no hay problema.

—Gracias.

Después de encender el vicio, Sanji continuó con las preparaciones de la cena, sin embargo las miradas de Ace lo irritaban.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

—Escucha, yo… lo que pasó en ese tiempo, no supe que hacer o como reaccionar —Ace marcó una pausa en lo que el reloj del horno daba su aviso de terminó. —Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

Ace se mostró sincero y muy, muy arrepentido por todo el tiempo que dejó de hablar con Sanji. Suspirando el rubio se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó tiernamente, jugó unos momentos con su azabache melena para luego susurrarle:

—No puede ser como antes porque yo amo a otra persona, lo siento.

Ace se sujetó fuertemente al cuerpo de Sanji y hablándole en el mismo tono le respondió:

—No me importa mientras vuelvas a ser quien eras.

—Eso tampoco puede ser, porque al serlo, te lastimaría con esos sentimientos, podemos ser conocidos, ¿si eso esta bien para ti?

— ¿Conocidos?

Ace se separó del rubio sin soltarlo, sujetándolo por la pequeña cintura lo mantenía unido a él.

—Camaradas, ¿Te parece? —Sugirió el mayor de los D.

—Claro, nunca lo hemos dejado de ser.

Nunca la culpa había golpeado al pecoso como en ese momento, Sanji nunca dejó de atesorarlo como su amigo, su hermano, y él, comportándose como un niño berrinchudo se alejó mandando todo al infierno y sobre todo causando corazones dolidos en varios de sus allegados.

La cena transcurrió justo como era de esperarse: amena entre todos con leves interrupciones por parte del móvil del rubio que le llegaban mensajes y llamadas a por doquier. Luego de limpiar y demás, el trio desastroso salió de la mansión y observaron donde el rubio pasaría la noche, Luffy insistía en que durmiera con él en su alcoba, pero Sanji no quería ser molestia por lo que rechazó la oferta objetando que le gustaba la naturaleza del lugar.

Ya en la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de las luces de la mansión se apagaron, Sanji —Quien en verdad estaba cansado— se recostó dentro de la tienda de campaña, dedicándose a disfrutar de la ligera frialdad del césped, incluso los grillos le deleitaban con su canto nocturno, hasta que unas pisadas lo pusieron en estado de alarma, aunque sabiendo en donde estaba, seguro Luffy quería sobras de carne mechada en salsa de champiñones.

—Luffy, mañana antes de irme te preparo un desayuno que te gustara más, pero déjame dormir un poco por favor, ¿Si?

Sin embargo no había respuesta alguna, al contrario, el cierre de la tienda fue deslizado hasta que Ace apareció del otro lado de la carpa.

— ¿Ace?

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte, no te alarmes, no hare nada malo.

—No te preocupes, pero es verdad que necesito dormir un poco, ¿Qué necesitas?

Nunca hubo respuesta enunciada. Ace se abalanzó sobre el rubio abrazándolo y azotándolo contra la suave colchoneta se acorrucó en su pecho. Sanji lo miraba de reojo.

—Lo siento tanto Sanji, no supe que hacer cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, pensé que era un mala broma, pensé que estabas jugando… —Las palabras del pecoso repicaban en los oídos del rubio, sin embargo lo que le pegaba fuerte era la declaración dolida de Ace. —Yo me asusté y cobardemente creí que cortando todo contacto contigo, sin decírtelo, las cosas cambiarían, pero lo hicieron para mal, porque con mi lejanía hacia ti, me aleje del amor que sentía por…

La pausa de Ace sirvió para que Sanji estirara el brazo, pasándolo por debajo de la cabeza del pecoso, dándole el resguardo para que terminara su desahogo.

— ¿Law, cierto? —Preguntó Sanji mirando al techo azul de la carpa.

—Si… así como tú te enamoraste de mí yo estúpidamente me enamore de mi primo, ¡Mi propio primo!

Ace rompió en llanto, uno que lastimaba al rubio en extremo, sin embargo mantuvo la cabeza fría y se dedico únicamente a consolar al pecoso, después de todo, su amistad había sido una muy fuerte, una que había superado la distancia en varias ocasiones y que ahora con ese suceso, los unía mucho más.

Sanji se quedó dormido, soñaba con un cuarto en blanco y voces muy lejanas, esos tonos de voz no eran conocidos para él, un leve tirón en su brazo lo despertó de súbito, Ace había dormido con él toda la noche y ahora, Luffy estaba afuera de la tienda gritándole.

—Oh maldición. —Gruñó al observar al pecoso que aún suspiraba y sollozaba. —Ya que, pasa Luffy.

El moreno menor asomó la cabeza y observó a su hermano acorrucado en Sanji. Este esperaba un escandalo sin embargo:

—Ah, ¿Con que aquí estabas? Bueno, ya no importa, ¡Sanjiiiiii quiero desayuno!

—Claro, deja, que… —Sanji señalaba a su acompañante con la vista.

—Aaa eso, ¡¡¡Aceeee!!!

El grito de Luffy estremeció al pecoso al grado de despertarlo de golpe.

—No, esa fruta no…

Las carcajadas de los chicos sonrojaron al pecoso, nunca una combinación se vio tan tierna como en ese momento, las pecas marrones rodeadas de rojo en su rostro, Sanji reía con ellos como antes en los video chats, aun así, el tenerlo cerca y sentirlo, percibirlo y, observarlo no se comparaba en nada a lo virtual.

Ese día fue de lo mejor para los tres, salieron al parque, le mostraron lo más novedoso de la ciudad, desde museos hasta el mercado para terminar en un centro comercial de lo más refinado en donde le obsequiaron un reloj de bolsillo. Sanji planeaba salir ese mismo día, sin embargo tanto como Rouge y Dragon, insistieron en que descansara ahí por esa noche cuando menos, aceptando la oferta, los tres chicos, después de un chapuzón en la piscina tomaron un baño para luego irse a dormir, pero ahí se presentó otro dilema, los dos hermanos querían dormir esa que sería la ultima noche con el rubio.

Suspirando Sanji aceptó dormir en la habitación del mayor con la condición de que Luffy también durmiera con ellos, pasada la media noche fue él quien rindió antes y en ese instante, las dudas atacaron al pecoso. Tenerlo tan cerca le sacudía su ser completo, nunca pensó que Sanji fuese de esa manera, eran tan, pero tan, inexplicablemente placentero que sus instintos afloraron.

Deslizándose lentamente hasta el rostro del rubio, Ace lo ladeó un poco con la intención de besarlo, pero Luffy no lo permitió, iniciando una confrontación de cuchicheos.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Susurró el menor.

—Nada malo

—Lo es

—No, quiero un beso, sólo eso.

—No puedes, no es justo… esta dormido. —Luffy le señalaba el rostro apacible de Sanji.

Pero el rostro triste de su hermano le quitó toda intención de continuar peleando, inflando las mejillas Luffy miró hacia los pies de Sanji en lo que acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo por la cintura. Ace miró un poco más al rubio para después y sin pensarlo, brindarle un dulce y tierno beso, uno que de inmediato despertó a Sanji.

La sorpresa quedó plasmada en su rostro, antes siquiera de poder pronunciar algo, Ace lo besó una vez más silenciándolo.

Si la tristeza embargaba al pecoso desde antes, ahora lo colmaba por completo y es que, él único que besó fue él, Sanji no correspondió a la caricia de Ace y únicamente atinaba a mirar en dirección contraria, el rubio ya no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el pecoso.

Suspirando Ace se refugió en el espacio libre del pecho de Sanji y lo abrazó igual que a su hermano, con esa única caricia entendió que lo que fue no será y que para Sanji, Ace era únicamente su camarada, hermano de su más grande amigo en la vida Luffy.

Algo de arrepentimiento se alojó en su corazón de un modo muy profundo, uno que con el paso de esa madrugada, se perdió en los confines del mismo trayendo con un nuevo día a un pecoso de antaño, uno que era la viva imagen de la mejor compañía, ese era justo el que había enamorado a Sanji y verlo como antes fue un regocijo que el rubio conmemoró celosamente para si mismo.

Las despedidas son dolorosas y tristes y con ellos no fue la excepción, esa mañana después de preparar el desayuno y limpiar el desastre hecho en la cocina, Sanji preparó todo su equipaje, estaba por partir.

En la entrada principal Luffy lloraba como niño pequeño inclusive el moco aparecía acompañando a las lágrimas, el rubio no lo creía tan inocente, con un pañuelo blanco bordado de una esquina ——“SK” — limpió las lagrimas del moreno menor.

—Basta, los hombres grandes no lloran.

—Sanjiiiiii… —Bramaba Luffy.

—Oye —Suspiró el rubio. —Cumplí con la promesa de venir, ¿No es así? Cumple tu palabra y no llores, prometiste ser feliz y estar contento en toda mi visita, ¿No?

Luffy alzó la vista y talló sus ojos para sonreír plenamente.

—Eso, así está mucho mejor.

Cuando Sanji estaba pensando que decir, su móvil timbró interrumpiendo ese momento. Con su índice pidió algo de tiempo y se alejó unos pasos de los hermanos.

— ¿Qué? No… si aquí los llevo. —Palmeo el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Claro que si, apenas voy a salir de la casa, si te marco al llegar.

Guardó su móvil y regresó a los hermanos.

—Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme, estoy retrasado un día. Por cierto, ni una palabra de esto a Zoro o Law, ¿De acuerdo? Después les platico por que.

Los chicos asintieron y sonrieron, Sanji se acercó al menor y abrazándolo con fuerza acarició su cabellera.

—Me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido en persona, eres muy especial para mí y por cierto, te dejé carne para que recalientes.

Con esa última oración a Luffy se le borró el mal presentimiento que tenía, algo en su interior le gritaba a pulmón abierto que esa despedida estaba mal, pero al mencionar la palabra “carne” se le olvidó por completo.

Salió corriendo al interior de la casa gritando su palabra favorita dejando a Ace solo con el rubio. Sanji lo miró atento y extendió sus brazos, mas no avanzó.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, fue Ace quien se adentró en ese espacio completando a modo de rompecabezas esa pieza, su abrazo era tan fuerte que Sanji jadeó en un par de ocasiones hasta el mal humor se evidenció.

— ¡Basta pecoso! —Refunfuñó agriamente. —No me dejas respirar.

Ace lo liberó de su agarre para verlo sonreír en persona por última vez.

—Bueno Ace, me tengo que ir, en verdad me dio mucho gusto que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros —Suspiró profundamente —Cuida del latoso, te escribo al llegar.

Ese suspiro era mucho más profuso de lo que parecía, pero, las despedidas son tristes sin importar cuan fuerte sea la persona termina siendo afectado, Ace bajó la mirada y observó el pañuelo que antes el rubio uso en Luffy, lo tomó y lo guardó con recelo en su bolsillo.

—Claro. —Dijo mirando como Sanji montaba la motocicleta y la encendía.

Al ponerse el casco la negación atacó al pecoso y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados mostró su desacuerdo, sin embargo, nada pudo detener el andar de Sanji. El amplio portón que lo recibió así mismo le brindó la despedida y cerrándose detrás de él, atrapó a Ace dentro de la casa. Apretó los barrotes con gran ira mientras observaba como la motocicleta se alejaba más y más hasta perderse en la lejanía, adentrándose en ese camino negro colmado por autos, camiones y demás.

Sanji se había marchado dejándole un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales bordadas y su amistad restaurada, era feliz de haberlo conocido en persona, y era mucho más feliz de saber que el rubio también se encontraba en ese estado de animo, asintiendo se dirigió al interior de la casa sin voltear atrás, sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían una vez más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación, disculpen la demora...  
> Ya saben, los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei, unicamente los tomo un rato prometiendoles devolverlos.

 

 

—No viejo, esta vez es más cerca de donde estoy, pero me aleja más del final del viaje, lo sé, pero pienso volver… Claro, tú también.

Sanji recargaba gasolina en una de las estaciones en su camino, está vez su objetivo se encontraba ya a escasas tres horas de distancia, la siguiente parada en su viaje, una ciudad vieja del país reconocida a nivel mundial por la belleza antigua que defendía su terreno ante la nueva urbanización.

Al entrar al centro de la ciudad constató con sus propios ojos azules de la belleza de la misma, sus calles empedradas eran de lo más limpias, los establecimientos frescos y con esa fachada antigua y rustica. Lo que le ocasionó una sonrisa plena fueron las farolas antiguas, él se imaginaba que en todas y cada una de las esquinas, alumbrarían esos hermosos caminos desde el atardecer hasta cada mañana. La mayoría de la decoración y arquitectura seguían siendo las de la época de la colonización, esa ciudad era de lo más hermosa aunque el tumulto de autos y camiones no disminuían.

Pero Sanji no estaba ahí para observar la ciudad, estaba ahí para sorprender a Law y vaya que lo haría. El medico Trafalgar Law siempre mantuvo su perfil bajo en sus conversaciones, por eso de que cuando él dejara salir algo de valiosa información, Sanji de inmediato la anotaba en secreto y la resguardaba sabiendo de antemano que Law nunca la revelaría de nuevo.

Obtuvo la dirección del medico en una ocasión que juntos, los cinco por video chat, comenzaron a beber y beber. Los que cayeron de inmediato o casi fueron Luffy y Law, pero antes de, el medico respondía el montón de tonterías y sandeces que los demás preguntaban a él o cualquiera.

Law respondía por todos y, cuando a Zoro le preguntaron en donde vivía, éste contestó diciendo su dirección con el único afán de presumir su velocidad al hablar. Sanji la anotó y por eso, supo exactamente a donde llegar.

Cuando encontró el suburbio, no se imaginaba que un medico de renombre mundial viviese en un colonia promedio de la ciudad, el centro le quedaba a menos de media hora en transporte publico, y su casa —Nada ostentosa— Pasaba desapercibida, únicamente un detalle logró corroborarle que ahí vivía, la tienda de un lado atendida por un pelirrojo tosco y con falta de tacto hacia los clientes.

Law en varias ocasiones mandaba fotos del joven quejándose de que, al regar la calle, le había mojado los pies, o que habían discutido porque el tendero correteaba a su gato, Bepo, amenazándolo con una escoba. Para el grupo, que el chico taheño molestara al medico no tenía sentido e incluso esa conducta la miraban en su propio circulo con Zoro y Sanji, y todos los días llegaba redactando alguna tontería hecha por el tendero con el único fin —Según él— De joderle la existencia.

Sanji más o menos vislumbraba lo que en verdad pasaba y es que, cuando Law se quejaba del taheño no lo hacía con molestia colérica, lo hacia con molestia propia de una chica enamorada que es molestada por el joven al que le gusta y, sin contar que cuando trataban de darle la justificación a su favor, Law lo disculpaba con algo referente a su crecimiento. El taheño y Law compartían esa calle desde pequeños, sin embargo, en la secundaria se distanciaron mucho y dejaron casi de hablarse, al menos, eso decía el medico.

El rubio checó por última vez la dirección en su pequeña agenda, observó bien el número y cuando se cercioró, aparcó su motocicleta sobre la banqueta, debajo de un árbol ya veterano que dejaba verlo en su corteza agrietada, justo en medio de la casa de Law y la tienda del pelirrojo, vaya unión, un árbol.

Dejó sus cosas y suspirando, sacó un cigarrillo. Al encenderlo, entró a la tienda del pelirrojo.

—No puedes pasar con eso encendido. —Pronunció muy, muy altanero, Sanji lo miró de reojo y después de tomar una botella con agua y unas galletas, se acercó hasta la caja.

—Sólo quiero esto.

En ese momento vio como el pelirrojo también fumaba ya que en ese instante tenía un cigarrillo propio encendido. —Pensé que no se podía fumar dentro…—Señaló el humeante vicio.

—Es mi tienda y hago lo que quiera.

Vaya que era molesto ese tipo, Sanji ni siquiera se inmutó y exhalando el humo, sacó el dinero de su billetera, pagó lo que llevaba en mano y salió dejando al pelirrojo cambiando de canales en la tv. En verdad era como Law lo había descrito; alto, fornido y atlético, cabello de puntas y sus cejas apenas visibles y, la personalidad también concordaba, su altanería salía a flote con cada palabra y ademán, sin embargo algo no cuadraba en esa escena y ahora la curiosidad entre ese par le atraía como a gato con bola de estambre.

A un costado de la puerta principal del medico, una banca hecha de cemento y forrada con mármol parecía el mejor sitio para descansar un poco, había llegado a las siete de la tarde y según sus charlas, Law salía a las ocho de la noche y le tomaba una hora de recorrido llegar a casa, por lo que le faltaban dos horas para que llegara el moreno.

Después de beber su agua y comer las galletas, el sueño comenzó a golpearlo, primero cabeceó en un par de ocasiones antes de reaccionar, pero, después de insistir así, terminó por dormirse en plena banca, los transeúntes que pasaban le dedicaban miradas extrañas, hasta que Kid salió faltando un cuarto de hora para la llegada del moreno y eso marcaba otra señal: El pelirrojo salía con la única finalidad de “recibir” al medico a su regreso, ¿Cómo disfrazaba esa acción? Con escoba y recogedor, según él: “Planeaba barrer la calle”.

—No se dan limosnas. —Enunció zarandeando al rubio por el hombro.

Sanji quien soñaba con un techo en blanco y el frío a su alrededor se despertó repentinamente y miró, antes del pelirrojo, sus manos. Al ver que no había nada se limpió el sudor en la frente para luego, mucho más tranquilo, ver al taheño.

Kid no era estúpido y de antemano se percató de esa conducta fuera de lo normal, pero ese viajero no era de su incumbencia.

Lo que si le llamó con locura, fue la motocicleta.

— ¿Es estándar? —Preguntó curioseándola, evitando tocarla.

Sanji se desperezaba y estirándose respondió:

—Lo… es…

—Es una belleza.

—Si.

— ¿Si es correlona? —Insistía Kid delineándola con su andar, perdiéndose en semejante creación mecánica.

—Síp, alcanza más de ciento cincuenta por hora y los mantiene bien, aunque me gustaría que su tanque fuese más grande, así no recargaría tan seguido la gasolina.

—Pero al tener un tanque más amplio, su consumo crecería, porque el peso obligaría a mucha más fuerza en la tracción.

Ese chico sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, ¿Por qué un cerebrito así atendía una simple tiendita de colonia? Sencillo, al pelirrojo no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y eso también lo había dejado en claro el moreno. Pronto Sanji comprendió que parecía conocer a Kid en persona y todo por que, recapitulando sus conversaciones con Law, ese chico siempre salía a relucir. Entendió que ese par estaba conteniéndose justo como él lo había hecho con Zoro tiempo atrás ya.

Hablando con él enfocándose en la motocicleta se pasó el tiempo restante para la llegada del medico, Sanji estaba de espaldas cuando el pelirrojo alzó la poca ceja visible mostrando la altanería sobresaliente al observarlo acercarse y un destello de añoranza también y ¿Por qué no? La fascinación de un pequeño niño que mira con desdén un objeto apreciado, casi parecía darle la bienvenida con la mirada y el rubio notó ese destello de amor en esos hermosos orbes carmesí.

Para Law, que el pelirrojo estuviese afuera charlando con alguien era muy, muy raro, pero más extraño era esa figura esbelta, ese cabello rubio y sobre todo, la motocicleta, ¡Estaba demente con siquiera pensar que Sanji estuviese ahí!

—Uff, —Mencionó de mala gana el tosco pelirrojo. — ¿Tan pronto regresaste?

Sanji dudó al girarse. La sorpresa convertida en suspiro se congeló al entrar en él.

—Yo. —Mencionó alzando su mano. — ¿Cómo estas? —Preguntó.

Law se quedó pasmado, en verdad se trataba del rubio, ese con el que hablaba tan amistosamente todos los días. Unos segundos pasaron en lo que él trataba de entonar palabra alguna, nunca recibía visitas y las únicas pláticas que tenía eran únicamente con Kid si es que a sus pleitos leves se le podían llamar así; Law era huérfano y apenas tuvo oportunidad de sobresalir en algo lo hizo. Después de convertirse en medico graduado nunca se le subió el dinero a la cabeza, prefería mantener un bajo perfil de ahí que ese joven con semejante potencial viviese de esa manera.

— ¿Kuroashi-ya?— Pronunció con el semblante curioso, lleno de algo similar a la duda.

— ¡Claro! Tanto te tardas en hablar para que preguntes lo obvio, que medicucho de cuarta.

Y con esa oración el rostro de Law mostró una sonrisa tan sincera y contenta que en lugar de mencionar algo se dedicó de lleno a observar y memorizar ese rostro pálido y algo demacrado, pero sonriente, tan enfocado estaba que incluso Kid se contagió del momento y dejó escapar una sonrisa tan fuera de sí que dejó a Law mirándolo perplejo y memorizando ese gesto.

—Increíble que el estúpido de Eustass-ya sonría así, hasta te ves lindo. —Pronunció con el sarcasmo de fondo.

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota Trafalgar!

Y mientras Law sonreía, Kid regresaba al interior de su tienda, maldiciendo y sin siquiera haber completado su labor. El medico reía satisfactoriamente, para luego centrarse en Sanji, gracias a su comentario:

—En verdad te gusta ¿Por qué no le has dicho algo? No creo que le desagrades.

Una tira roja atravesó el rostro frío del medico ocasionando una risilla burlona en el rubio, Law no perdió más tiempo y abrió la puerta de su casa, invitándolo a entrar.

Sanji se limpió los pies y entró, la casa de Law a pesar de estar bien equipada con todo lo necesario y, lo que no —como los videojuegos, centro de entretenimiento con sound teather, enorme pantalla plana y demás— se sentía sola y triste, la oscuridad dominaba en ese terreno y el silencio le acompañaba por todo lo ancho y largo de la vivienda.

De entre las sombras un hermoso gato blanco salió a su encuentro, Law dejó su maletín, bata y demás en el sofá, para después alzar el minino y saludarlo con beso esquimal (nariz con nariz).

—Hola Bepo, ¿Cómo estas?

— ¡Que hermoso!

—Se llama Bepo.

—Hola Bepo.

Law no sabía que hacer o que decir. Esa visita estaba tan fuera de lo habitual que únicamente lo miraba atento, mirar a Sanji en persona era muy distinto a observarlo por la pantalla.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? Lo que es más importante ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

Law se dejó caer en el sofá e invitó a Sanji con la seña de su mano a que se sentara, el rubio imitó su movimiento y desplomándose en el sillón tomo asiento.

—Tu lo dijiste hace mucho, en una de nuestras borracheras, por cierto, Luffy me pidió que te saludara de su parte.

— ¿Fuiste a verlos?

Sanji asintió.

—Pero es un viaje jodidamente largo.

—Lo sé y no tienes idea de cómo me duele el trasero de estar sentado. —Reafirmó el rubio sobándose el posterior, aún sentado.

Law se carcajeó plenamente como nunca en su vida, incluso su gato se sorprendió de ello.

—Vaya Kuroashi-ya eres la última persona que esperaría recibir, tenemos que celebrar tu visita, ¿Qué dices? ¡Te invito a cenar! Conozco un sitio muy placentero que te agradara.

Un suspiro por parte del rubio mostró un poco de negación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó curioso y mirándolo, tratando de escudriñarlo.

—Siendo honesto, estoy muy cansado, ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Por el momento me gustaría que me llevaras a un hotel para descansar, mañana paso por ti y nos vamos a donde quieras.

— ¿Un hotel? Ya que estás aquí, descansa el tiempo que creas conveniente, no tienes porque ir a ningún otro lado.

—No quiero ser molestia.

—No lo eres, ¿A quien incomodarías? ¿A Bepo? A él no le molesta. —Aclaraba el doctor pasando su mano tatuado por el lomo del minino.

Miro atento a esos espejos en el mirar del medico, tan sereno y tranquilo, pensando seriamente esa oferta. En verdad que no quería incomodar a nadie, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba al limite, sin quedarle más opción asintió y Law lo guió a la habitación contigua, la ventana quedaba justo debajo del árbol y con eso, podría vigilar su motocicleta la cual estaba siendo observada por Kid.

—Anda, descansa y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para mostrarte un poco de la ciudad, ¿Qué dices?

—Que si por favor, y disculpa mi comportamiento.

—No hay nada que disculpar, yo también estaría cansado con semejante viaje.

A Sanji le bastó con dejarse caer placenteramente en la cama para quedarse dormido. Law se acercó y observándolo a fondo, lucía desvaído y desmejorado, el cansancio parecía mermarlo. Le quitó lo zapatos y los colocó a un costado, tratando de sacarle la chamarra de cuero, un pequeño botecito de plástico en blanco cayo de la bolsa. La curiosidad mató al gato y en este caso, abofeteó a Law, quien al ver el contenido del mismo, apretó sus puños, tragó saliva, y miró con toda la incredulidad que podía al rubio, sin embargo no dijo nada le daría el beneficio de la duda a su camarada, colocó el pequeño contenedor en el buro y salió después de cobijar con una manta a su visitante.

Tan fuerte le había golpeado la curiosidad que Law tuvo que alejarse, cualquier sitio era mejor en ese momento que su casa, ¿Sanji era un adicto al demerol? ¡No! Algo de trasfondo estaba combinado con ese medicamento. Atrabancadamente salió, trataba de resguardase bajo el árbol, sin embargo Kid estaba ahí mirando la motocicleta, memorizando cada detalle de ese artefacto.

Concentrándose en eso, pensó en hurgar a fondo en su curiosidad después.

—Parece que nunca has visto una igual.

—Nunca la había visto, es edición limitada y por el kilometraje, es nueva.

— ¿En verdad?

—Claro… es una belleza.

— ¿Te gustaría usarla?

—Ésta no —Respondía Kid deslizando su índice por el tanque de gasolina de la moto. — Tú amigo viene de muy lejos, no me gustaría hacer algo que lastime a esta pequeña y que luego, él sufra las consecuencias.

—Que joven tan sensato.

Kid sonrió para luego regresar su mirada a la belleza azul marino, con leve cromo y en perfecto estado. En verdad que mirar al pelirrojo ensimismado con un vehículo así le causaba un furor difícil de controlar al moreno. Asintiendo entró a la tienda, buscando un refresco y algo salado.

Kid de inmediato notó el cambio de personalidad en el medico, para un hombre tan frío y meticuloso como Law que en su ceño destellara una leve tristeza, pero demasiada inconformidad hacía muy evidente el hecho de que algo lo molestaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Ese rubio parece venir desde lejos para pasar tiempo contigo y estas con esa cara de pocos amigos… ¡Deberías de estar contento!

Kid estaba en lo cierto, Sanji viajaba desde muy lejos para estar con sus allegados y sólo él entendería sus razones, pero eso no debería interferir con el comportamiento del medico, era tiempo de recuperar la cabeza.

—Tienes razón imbécil, mucha razón.

El moreno nunca antes le había dicho algo así, de hecho, tenían años de no comunicarse como un par de personas civilizadas. Al pagar, Law acarició por accidente la mano de Kid y éste le correspondió a propósito además de mirarlo fijamente, ese roce fue algo que ninguno de los dos negó y por un breve instante, se vieron solos, sin nada alrededor.

Law dejó escapar un poco de los sentimientos ocultos por ese joven y, Kid, únicamente mostró una leve caricia de todas las que pensaba en ofrecerle al moreno. Sanji tenía razón en sus pensamientos, ese par peleaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales, eran todo lo contrario a las demostraciones físicas, justo como él con Zoro.

Regresó al interior de casa e hizo su rutina normal, únicamente encendió la tv y acarició a su gato como parte de su agenda, hasta muy entrada la noche se fue a dormir, como siempre, apagó todo y su casa quedó sumergida en la oscuridad completa.

Ya por la mañana, a Sanji su alarma diaria lo obligó a comenzar su día con un leve cambio que lo puso en alerta de inmediato, al observar su chaqueta a un lado y el bote fuera de ella, mordió su labio en total descontento. Rogando que el medico no pidiera explicaciones, se puso sus botines y salió de la alcoba, aún estaba oscuro por lo que encendió todas las luces que necesitó.

Encontró el baño, el pasillo, el patio trasero, la recamara que funcionaba como bodega, la recamara de Law inclusive, hasta que encontró la cocina, planeaba preparar el desayuno cuando un minino blanco como la nieve, de mirar zafiro —Similar a la suya— Le estorbó.

—No me llevare nada Bepo, ¿tienes complejo de perro?

Le preguntaba contento al gato, que le estorbaba en la puerta de la nevera. Con un leve empujón con el pie lo apartó del camino, después de abrir el refrigerador y analizar, chasqueó sus dedos, ya tenía en mente que preparar, conectó la cafetera y comenzó con las preparaciones.

Una hora mas tarde, la alarma del medico lo ponía en pie, todo parecía normal incluso el silencio en su vivienda era de lo mas habitual, quizás y había soñado con la visita del rubio, sin embargo un delicioso aroma lo llevó directo a la cocina, y ahí lo miró, parado lavando los trastes.

Bepo ya comía y, su desayuno ya estaba en plato esperando por él. Un par de tazas de café en la mesa acompañaban los alimentos.

Sanji se giró y lo miró parado en completo shock, de inmediato, cambió su semblante cándido por uno perturbado y adolorido, un mareo involuntario lo arrastró al piso llevando con sigo los platos que planeaba acomodar en el estante.

Law corrió a socorrerlo, lo ayudó a levantarse y, a tomar asiento en la silla mas cercana, la nariz de Sanji goteaba sangre y eso, para el medico, junto con el medicamento no podía significar otra cosa. Estando tan acostumbrado a los dolientes en el hospital y síntomas conocidos entendió así que ese viaje era especial para el rubio. No preguntó nada porque comprendía el sacrificio que estaba realizando Sanji, alcanzó una servilleta y limpió con dulzura el rostro blanco manchado en rojo.

—Gracias. —Mencionó el rubio tomando la servilleta de la mano tatuada del moreno y sujetándola con su diestra. —El viaje fue pesado, no es nada grave.

La mentira era más que obvia, Sanji con su mirar le pedía que no dijera nada, que no mencionara ni un simple detalle de eso y Law como buen entendedor parpadeó pesadamente para luego asentir. Uniéndose a esa farsa juntos comenzaron un nuevo día.

— ¿Ya desayunas? —Preguntó tranquilamente Sanji tirando la servilleta manchada en el basurero de la cocina, enseguida agitaba un cigarrillo apagado en su boca.

— ¡Claro! Gracias Kuroashi-ya. —Declaraba Law ayudándole a levantar los vidrios del piso.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, es un gusto para mí, anda prueba y dime, ¿Qué tal esta?

Law tomó asiento y comenzó a deleitarse con la ligera comida para el desayuno, ese omelet de pollo, crema y queso estaba para chuparse los dedos.

— ¿Puedo encenderlo? —Preguntó el cocinero moviendo paralelamente el vicio en sus dedos.

Nunca antes Law se había tenido que tragar tanto coraje y resentimiento hacia algo como en ese instante. Mirando con odio y rencor sostuvo su mirada clavándola en esa pequeñez de blanco, misma que delataba las ganas inmensas de gritarle un sin fin de cosas, su aura— de ser visible — se tornaría por completo negra como su cabellera, Bepo maulló rompiendo el trance y el medico recuperando su actuación, respondió:

— ¡Claro que puedes! Estas en tu casa así que está bien.

La personalidad analítica del rubio de inmediato entendió que Law estaba en desacuerdo, pero como buen actor, continuó con la trama y después de encender el cigarrillo, acompañó al medico en la mesa.

Y sin tocar el tema del botecito, juntos desayunaron hablando amenamente, entre los temas, Kid salió a flote.

—Por cierto Kuroashi-ya, el idiota de un lado está enamorado de tu motocicleta.

— ¿En verdad? Porque yo presiento que esta enamorado de alguien mas, pero pelea para despistarlo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Ese bruto cavernícola es así, es engreído, mandón, prepotente y muy egocentrista.

—Y sin embargo su rostro se ilumina cuando te ve llegar, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Nada pierdes ¿o si?

El moreno sonrió tiernamente, tratando de decir: “No es lo que piensas” pero, Sanji había dado en el clavo, el miedo aunque muchos no lo acepten, siempre interfiere en y con ese par no era distinto, sin importar que rudo luciera el taheño tenía un sentimiento similar al del frio medico: miedo.

Siendo un factor común entre los dos no les permitía dar el paso siguiente, Law temía perder esa “amistad” que rompía con su soledad diaria al término de su día, esa amistad era la única que lo revivía al regresar de su trabajo.

—Lo hablamos en la cena, ¿Qué dices?

—Claro, esta vez iremos a donde tú quieras.

—Pareciera que estas cumpliendo últimos deseos.

—Claro que no, no seas estúpido.

Law sonrió fingidamente y Sanji desvió el tema con lavar los platos, Bepo se acicalaba mirando a los chicos.

—Demonios voy tarde.

—Si quieres, te llevo.

— ¿Podrías?

—Claro que si, anda a alistarte mientras yo terminó aquí.

—Gracias.

Law salió disparado a su habitación y en ese sitio la tristeza salió a flote, esa realidad tenia que ser un cruel broma ¿Cierto? ¡No! Su cabeza se mantendría fría, no arruinaría el viaje de Sanji con algo así, con un par de leves golpes en su rostro, recuperó su modo de ser.

Alistándose lo más rápido que pudo, salió de su alcoba y tomó sus cosas, Sanji lo aguardaba afuera, hablando con Kid.

—Listo Kuroashi-ya.

—Bien, pero, quisiera darme un baño, Kid se ofreció a llevarte en mi moto, ¿Aceptas?

El rostro completamente estafado de Law no dejó espacio a duda alguna, lo habían sorprendido, hora debía aceptar, ¿no?

—Pero Eustass-ya no sabe manejar motocicleta. —Replicó en su defensa.

—Claro que si. —Respondió Kid montándose en la moto y entregándole el casco.

—Vas tarde. Yo prepararé la cena, Kid aceptó acompañarnos, entre más mejor.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruñó Law observando su reloj. —Si está bien.

El par de compinches sonrieron triunfantes. Law, después de acomodarse bien, abrazó al pelirrojo por la cintura. Nunca en su vida se imaginó siquiera tener tan de cerca al pelirrojo, y mucho menos poderlo tocar, y ahora lo tenía —literalmente— entre sus brazos.

Kid acelerando la motocicleta sintió como la adrenalina lo invadía completamente por dos razones, una de ellas, la hermosa motocicleta que en vida cotidiana nunca podría conducir y la segunda y más importante, Law lo sujetaba con fuerza, únicamente en sus sueños Law se abraza a él de esa manera, ¿Cuántas noches no se había ilusionado con un suceso así? Kid estaba actuando cobardemente por el miedo al rechazo, ¿Y si se equivocaba con respecto al moreno y terminaba por causarle su completo repudio y odio? Ni de chiste, era mejor mantenerse a la distancia, esperando una leve señal y ahí estaba la seña que esperaba.

Sanji mostró una sonrisa picara al ver las reacciones por parte de ese par, se retiró del vehículo y Kid comenzó con el recorrido, Law en todo el trayecto guardó silencio sepulcral hasta que Kid le ayudó.

—Déjalo en paz, él tiene sus razones para hacerlo así.

Si un joven tan perspicaz como el pelirrojo le decía eso, todas sus corazonadas eran ciertas y por ende, el dolor se acentuó golpeando su pecho, ocasionándole una punzada en la boca del estomago y una “burbuja” de aire dolorosa en la garganta.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Me esperarías un momento? —Declaró el medico al observar el hospital.

Ni cuenta se dio de cuando llegaron por estar pensando de más.

—Claro. —Respondió Kid quitándose el casco.

Law bajó de la motocicleta y entró al sitio dejando todas sus pertenencias en la moto, Kid aguardó observando muy pensativo y recordando las palabras del rubio.

_“¿Qué dices, lo haces por mi? Sólo será en esta ocasión, y no deberías de dudar. Es solitario pero ansia poder hablar mas contigo, yo lo sé…”_

¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Cómo es que un chico foráneo había logrado ver las intenciones o sentimientos del pelirrojo sin siquiera conocerlo antes? Y la respuesta lo atravesó como rayo, Law les hablaba de él todo el tiempo. O ¿Acaso Sanji tenía una relación similar? Sonriendo burlonamente, dirigió su mirar a Law quien regresaba a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Pedí un permiso especial, ¿Vamos al súper?

—Claro, te llevo a donde quieras.

—Sólo lo dices para poder conducir la moto, idiostas-ya.

—Si, es una belleza, aunque me gusta más quien va montado detrás de mí y, estaría mucho mejor si tus piernas abiertas estuvieran al frente, pero no me quejo.

—Miserable, pervertido, idiostas-ya… —Gruñó Law con la cara completamente en rojo. Para Kid esa expresión era mucho más valiosa que el oro mismo, y ahora ya no le quedaban dudas, el medico ojeroso si gustaba de él, ya todo dependía en que diera un leve paso. Sin mencionar nada más, montó la moto y se dirigieron a la gran tienda de convivencia, en el centro de la ciudad.

Sanji por su parte, después de ducharse, habló con su padre, Shanks y los hermanos D. con un leve tiempo de sobra limpió la casa y la ponía en orden. Era el modo en que sentía podría pagar un poco a la cortesía de Law.

Su móvil timbró de nueva cuenta sacándolo de sus labores, Zoro llamaba.

—Marimo, lo siento, estaba ocupado, ya sabes, las clases, la casa, la cocina, ¿Cómo estás?

Sanji caminaba de izquierda a derecha con el móvil pegado a la oreja, escuchando todo lo que Zoro decía con mucha atención, cuando en su muñeca, el reloj sonó con la alarma.

—Espera, te pongo en altavoz…

Oprimió un botón y todo el barullo de la gran ciudad en la que Zoro residía se dejó escuchar. Transeúntes hablando a todo pulmón, camiones frenando de súbito, cláxones en distintos tonos también se dejaban oír, el ajetreo era muy similar a la metrópolis de los hermanos D.

—Y ¿Qué tanto has echó, marimo?

—“Pues únicamente estudiar para los finales, y observando tu poca actividad en nuestro grupo, parecieras estar muy ocupado…”

La voz un poco distante y distorsionada dejaba en claro la preocupación.

—Lo siento, me distraje con todo lo que te dije.

—“Si, bueno, te aviso que estaré desconectado por dos días, necesito concentrarme por completo en este examen, después, regreso a dedicarme completamente a ti.”

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas marimo andrajoso, ni quien quiera que me prestes atención.

—“Jódete sushi con patas, ya lo decidí y no me harás cambiar de parecer.”

—Bueno, te esperaré dentro de dos días, y adivina que, te tengo una sorpresa.

—“¿Una sorpresa? Dime ¿Qué es?”

—Si te lo digo, ya no será sorpresa, tendrás que esperar.

—“Que malo, pero ya me las pagarás.”

—Lo sé, oh, el viejo me llama, nos vemos pues en dos días.

—“Claro, cuídate hasta entonces…”

—Ya sabes que si…

Y en el momento en que Law abrió la puerta, Zoro terminó la llamada y Sanji tragó su píldora. Kid por primera vez entraba a la casa de Law con el único propósito de dejar los cascos en su sitio. Se quedó parado esperando a que alguno de los chicos le dijera “pasa” o “Deja eso por ahí” pero nada de eso llegó, en su defecto Law le pidió algo más.

—Eustass-ya, ¿Me podrías traer el maletín y la bata?

Kid alzó el casco tratando de insinuar en donde dejarlos.

—Esos ponlos por ahí. —Le mencionó Sanji ayudando a Law con las bolsas. — ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó curioso.

—Es para la cena, pero, seré yo quien cocine, ustedes serán mis invitados.

—Oh, bueno, yo preparo el postre.

—Claro.

Kid entró con las cosas de Law en ambos brazos y los puso en el sofá.

—Aquí dejo esto, oye tú, rubio… la moto es una belleza, cuídala mucho.

—Claro rojo… y tú, cuida mucho a ese miserable, vale la pena.

El pelirrojo cambio a una tonalidad que bien competía con su cabellera, rascando su cabeza le dio la espalda tratando de cubrir su sonrojo, pero su nuca estaba en la misma tonalidad.

El día transcurrió hablando de lo cotidiano de sus vidas alejadas por la distancia, Sanji le contó con detalles su experiencia al haber ido a visitar a sus primos, cuando mencionó a Ace, Law miró al piso sin decir nada.

—No te preocupes, está bien.

—Te creo. —Respondió tranquilo observando como Sanji rebanaba manzanas y duraznos para colocarlos en un enorme tazón.

El día se terminó así, hablando y hablando de todo, hasta que en la puerta, el golpe los obligó a pausar su conversación. Kid esperaba.

— ¿Vas o voy? —Preguntó Sanji.

—Por favor, ve… terminó de servir en lo que tú lo recibes.

—Claro, miedoso…

En lo que Sanji abría la puerta, Law terminaba de poner la mesa en orden, Kid entró y cargaba consigo una botella de vino tinto, el rubio la observaba con detalle en lo que le invitaba a pasar.

El pelirrojo a pesar de que observó donde cenarían se dirigió a la cocina, semejante visión no debería de ser desperdiciada.

El móvil de Sanji trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, eso pensaron cuando de nuevo sonó llevándose a Sanji afuera, mas bien, únicamente abrió la puerta pero no salió por completo ni tampoco cerró la misma, se quedó parado bajo el marco de la entrada hablando con su padre.

Unos minutos después, regresó sin hacer tanto barullo y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al querer entrar en la cocina. Kid atrincheró al moreno sentándolo a un costado del fregadero y lo besaba con arrebato y pasión, Law correspondía del mismo modo abrazándolo con brazos y piernas.

Kid era tosco y rudo al besarlo y estirarle levemente del cabello, pero al medico no le molestaba ya que no dejaba de arrancarle el aliento con la caricia plena y profunda de ese beso.

El rubio asintió y de un modo muy suspicaz y sigiloso se regresó a la puerta, le dio un leve golpe para “interrumpir” a los chicos o cuando menos avisarles que estaba de regreso.

—Lo siento, era mi padre quien… —Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver como Kid desviaba la mirada en dirección del patio trasero completamente sonrojado. — Llamaba. —Agregó.

—No te preocupes, ¿Podrías llevar esto al comedor? —Preguntaba Law sin verlo al rostro.

—Claro, yo lo llevo.

Después de eso, los tres cenaron muy amenamente filetes de pescado rellenos con camarón y champiñones, para luego, mas tarde, disfrutar del postre de manzanas y duraznos gratinados con crema de café.

Sanji disfrutó la plena compañía de ese par que ya cuando menos, se sentaban en el mismo sofá, el amor es difícil de ocultar y mucho más cuando es sincero y pleno, pronto, comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar y su ansiedad le ganaba terreno, con la excusa de fumar Sanji se salió y se sentó en la banca, observando únicamente a la luna.

Law lo miró y al regresar su vista a Kid, mordiéndose el labio trato de soportar el llanto sin lograrlo. El pelirrojo lo abrazó con demasiada ternura, ofreciéndole su pecho, el moreno literalmente se tragaba sus sollozos y le limpiaba las lágrimas con la camiseta negra de Kid.

—Ya falta poco, no te rompas antes. — Le susurraba al oído, tratando de controlar un poco las emociones de Law.

Éste asintió alzando su rostro a verlo, Kid lo besó plena y amorosamente mientras lo resguardaba en sus brazos, esta vez no pudo interrumpir de otro modo que no fuera raspando su garganta, Sanji los capturó infraganti.

Pero como él ya sabia, al pelirrojo le importo tres pepinillos voladores y no soltó de su agarre al medico.

—Puedo ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, si gustan.

—Jajaja, claro que no hace falta, de hecho, ya es tarde, mejor me voy a casa, no es que viva muy lejos, pero hay cosas que hacer temprano.

—Si, mañana si me quedo a trabajar.

—Yo mañana me voy, no sé si temprano o a medio día, pero debo partir mañana mismo.

El medico quien aun estaba a medias en el resguardo de Kid, arrugó la playera al escuchar esa oración, no le gustaba nada que Sanji se marchara por la mañana, de hecho no quería que se fuera así como así.

—Bueno, gracias por la comida, idiota te veo mañana, tenemos cosas que hablar y tu rubio, si no te veo, me dio gusto conocerte, cuídate y espero que regreses de nuevo, pero con esa belleza si no, no vuelvas.

—No sabes como despedirte de las personas.

—No.

—Trataré, pero no garantizo nada. —Respondió Sanji apretando con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo.

Kid salió de la casa de Law muy inseguro. Y los chicos dentro fueron otro cantar.

Juntos limpiaron todo y al terminar, se observaban acusándose mutuamente con la mirada. Sanji suspiró para luego:

— ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

—No, es todo.

—Entonces, es hora de dormir.

El medico atinaba a sólo asentir, dejó pasar al rubio a la recamara para alcanzarlo en la puerta y comenzar a reclamarle.

— ¡No me tomes por imbécil! ¡No puedes cargar con todo tu solo!

El enfado de Law se mostraba a flor de piel y Sanji no tuvo argumentos para defenderse, sería la escena del reclamo y tendría que soportarla.

— ¿Crees que no están preocupados? ¿Crees que no les duele? ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Por qué lo haces así?

Sanji apretó los puños y únicamente lo veía de frente sin decirle nada, sin alterar sus facciones.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

—Nunca. —Respondió de golpe el rubio. —No es a lo que vine, quería conocerte y sólo eso. Que te des una idea de que pasa es una cosa muy distinta a lo que tenía en mente.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo solo!

— ¡Por supuesto que si! —Interrumpió Sanji. —Así lo decidí.

Suspirando se acercó lentamente al doctor. —No está en tus manos o en las mías hacer algo al respecto, así es como debe ser, no falta mucho.

Sanji se detuvo justo en frente del moreno y le dedicó una mirada como a su padre, tranquilo y sereno, inyectándole con ella un poco o mucho de su tranquilidad. Law no tuvo más opción que aceptar ese hecho. La sonrisa fingida del rubio le causaba un enorme dolor visible en gruesas gotas de agua que surcaban su rostro. En verdad que le dolía que su amigo estuviese en tan penosa situación, pero no podía hacer nada si Sanji no quería.

La duda se apoderó de las manos del cocinero que trataban de limpiar el bello rostro del galeno. Con la mano por acariciarle la cara, la detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo, Law acercó su rostro hasta su mano suspendida y lo restregó en la misma, Sanji sonrió plenamente para abrazarlo después.

—Se supone que no debería de ser así, se supone que deberías estar contento con mi visita.

—Lo estoy, en verdad… —Law hizo pausa para agarrar mas aire y tratar de matar el llanto. —Me sorprendiste con tu llegada y más con tus actos para que el idiostas me hablara, pero…

—Pero nada, cumplí con la meta entonces, las cosas pasan por algo estúpido, aprende a tomarlas como vienen.

Sanji se alejó sin soltarlo y lo miró.

—Pareces un pequeño mocoso, deja de lloriquear así.

Law cerró fuertemente sus ojos sin poder decir nada mas, el rubio se paró de puntas para lograr alcanzar la frente del moreno y juntar la suya en ese punto.

—No sufras.

Law observó directo al zafiro izquierdo del rubio sin parpadear, él estaba tranquilo, en paz, incluso resignado.

El medico asintió y acaricio la cabellera dorada, despeinándolo, sin embargo, las lagrimas del moreno no dejaban de fluir.

— ¿No? —Preguntó con mucha duda el rubio. —Bueno pues ya que, espero que el imbécil rojo no se enoje.

Estirándolo por el brazo, Sanji llegó hasta la cama y aventando al ojeroso al lecho, espero a que se acomodara para luego, acorrucarse en él, una noche así era lo que pedía.

—Quiero descansar… —Suspiró. —Sólo eso.

Law se giró quedando de costado, mirándolo de frente y justo como Sanji antes lo hizo, ahora él juntaba su frente con la contraria.

—Quien dijera, eres cálido…

Sanji tragó saliva para luego dormir profundamente, a Law no le quedaba de otra que verlo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Abrazándolo con fuerza como si quisiera ocultarlo del mundo lo resguardó en su pecho y se quedó dormido así, el moreno descansó como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, hasta que por la mañana su alarma lo despertó de golpe.

Movió su mano buscando a Sanji y al no sentirlo, se levantó de inmediato y se asomó por la ventana, la moto ya no estaba ni tampoco sus cosas, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando él ya había partido, en el comedor encontró una hoja con un leve texto en ella:

_“Hey medicucho de quinta, si, vas descendiendo en mi lista… Bueno Law, es tiempo para que me vaya, tengo un largo viaje en frente y no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, lamento mucho no despedirme en persona, pero no me gustan las despedidas._

_Además no es una, es un hasta luego, nos mantendremos en contacto por mensajes y ya sabes donde estoy, un favor, no le digas nada al marimo. Soy egoísta al pedírtelo pero confió en que lo harás por mí._

_Cuida del pelirrojo, es buen chico y vale la pena, no te cierres al mundo y déjate querer, nada pierdes con eso, cuida a Bepo… nos vemos después._

_Ps: Gracias por todas tus atenciones y en verdad, siento mucho que te enteraras de “eso”, lo siento de verdad. Te llamo más tarde…”_

Law se resguardó en la enorme cama sin saber que pensar o hacer, hasta que un golpe en su puerta lo motivó a levantarse, quizás algo se le había olvidado al rubio.

Al abrir la puerta se resignó a que Sanji de verdad se había marchado y tenía que aceptarlo, Kid era quien golpeaba la entrada.

—Como lo supuse…

Sin decir más entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se dedicó únicamente a consolarlo y hacerle ver las cosas como eran, Sanji era un estrella fugaz y como tal, pasajera. Tenía que afrontar la realidad de que esa sería la única vez que lo vería en su vida, pero a su paso, algo de su existencia se quedaba con ellos, porque gracias al rubio y el leve empujón, ahora Kid y Law estaban juntos y no había duda de que sería para siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de este fic, ya saben, los personajes usados en este escrito son propiedad de Oda-sensei yo unicamente los tomo prestados un ratito. Nagui y Childerika, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sin ustedes nunca podría hacer nada así..

 

Justo como el rubio pensaba y sabía, el viaje previo lo desgastó en extremo, tanto física como emocionalmente, con apenas seis horas de camino en un viaje de dieciséis estaba por desfallecer en una gasolinera concurrida.

La despachadora de cabellera azul-celeste notó como empalideció primero para luego desmallarse, llamando al encargado de la cafetería de esa estación, socorrieron al rubio juntos.

Lo llevaron hasta la posada que administraban y trataron de cuidar de él lo mejor que pudiesen, Sanji perdió toda noción de si, no logró mantenerse despierto. Su cuerpo lo obligó a descansar por el resto del día, para cuando despertó ya era tarde casi de madrugada.

— ¡Maldición! —Refunfuñó completamente molesto. —Ya perdí todo el día, será mejor que me vaya.

—Será mejor joven que descanse aquí la noche, mañana puede reponer las horas de viaje, es peligrosa la carretera cuando está oscura.

—Pero no llegaré a tiempo…

— ¡Pero llegará! —Interrumpió el hombre maduro con amplia (exagerada) cabellera. —Mi hija insistió en que le permitiera pasar la noche aquí, es por su bien, se desmayó al estar recargando su motocicleta.

— ¿Me desmaye? —Preguntó derrotadamente Sanji apretando los puños.

_“Lo sabía”_ se repetía internamente, sin importar que fuerte fuera simplemente no pudría salir avante a esta enfermedad y menos estando tan avanzada.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado cansado, la anemia severa le agitaba mucho más que al inicio y la falta de sueño previa también le afectaba, además, el dolor, ¡El jodido dolor que ni el demerol le quitaba, lo mantenía al borde de la locura!

Se mantenía en carretera porque la soledad de la misma le rebaja esa sensación horrible de que su cabeza fuese aplastada lentamente, esa presión que le obligaba a parpadear consecutivamente y que hacia que sus ojos se resecaran con demasiada frecuencia— se los tallaba discretamente para lubricarlos— parecían desaparecer en el inmenso e interminable camino de asfalto.

Y desde que había dejado la casa de Law, las nauseas lo atacan con frecuencia, todo su viaje se estaba yendo al caño, pero ya no había marcha atrás, además ¡Estaba a escasas diez horas de camino!

—Si joven, así pasó. —La voz chillona del caballero lo regresó a la realidad, mirándolo de frente le prestó atención a sus palabras. — Le suplico por favor que se quede aquí esta noche, nos preocupa que algo malo le pueda pasar.

Sanji no creía la preocupación proveniente se ese señor, ni siquiera lo conocía como para que mostrara semejante preocupación por él. Pero así de arisco era el joven rubio.

Tomó su casco y respiró profundamente para regresar la vista al buen hombre.

—Lo siento por preocuparlos, pero mi viaje no puede esperar más tiempo.

Después de charlar con el señor por unos minutos, Sanji pagó la gasolina y salió de la posada, Vivi, así se llamaba la chica de hermosa cabellera azul que le había atendido, esperaba por él en la salida.

—Mí bella dama, lamento mucho el haberle causado tremendo susto, pero le garantizo que estoy en perfectas condiciones, únicamente fue un poco de cansancio, ya con sus atenciones puedo continuar con mi aventura.

La caballerosidad del rubio nunca se había ido qué estuviese enfermo no se consideraba una excusa para dejar de serlo y, al mismo tiempo ese comportamiento lo mantenía siendo él mismo. La hermosa chica asintió para darle su casco y dedicarle una seña de “Adiós”.

De esa manera, Sanji continuó con la rutina agregada desde siete días atrás, increíble que casi llevara viajando una semana, y pensando en eso, recargó gasolina a punto de llegar a su destino. Marcó para avisarle a quienes debía, o sea, su padre, Shanks y Law quien no dejaba de sonar en extremo preocupado, pero Sanji con su buen humor y describiéndole un poco la ciudad lo tranquilizó.

Justamente eran las diez de la mañana cuando entró al centro de esa ciudad, la que sería la última escala en su viaje, una de las más verdes del país, sin embargo también una de las más concurridas. Preguntando se llega a Roma, dicen por ahí y preguntando Sanji encontró la dirección que quería, vaya sorpresa al saber que era una de las colonias más ricas de la ciudad.

Justo a la entrada de dicho territorio, le gustó en exceso una vereda a un costado del riachuelo que delimitaba esa colonia, se veía un sin fin de sauces llorones, dejando caer sus hermosas y ligeras ramas cubriendo todo el sendero con una bella sombrilla natural hecha especialmente para corredores o simples transeúntes, la frescura que se restregaba en su rostro al recorrer esa vereda fue reconfortante para él, incluso pensó que ese sitio de noche valía la pena de observar bien, por lo que, después de sorprender a cierta persona, regresaría al lugar para descansar plenamente.

Entró al exclusivo fraccionamiento, luego de anunciarse con el guardia de seguridad, menos mal que sé sabia la dirección y el nombre precisos de a quién iba a ver, de lo contrario no le hubiesen permitido entrar.

Una vuelta al sitio bastó para encontrar la casa en cuestión, de dos pisos y con enrejado que dejaba a la vista las fuentes paralelas a la entrada principal, no tenía nada de decoración vegetal, no era como la casa de Luffy, sin embargo cierto aire ostentoso mostraba que podría ser así de querer.

Sonriendo plenamente sacó su móvil y marcó, en el extremo opuesto de la línea con voz adormilada Zoro respondió después de que sonara en un par de ocasiones.

—Bue- bueno… —Los bostezos respondían por el marimo.

— ¿Te desperté? Lo siento… hola marimo torpe.

— ¡Cejillas!.. Claro que no me… Awww —Bostezaba de nuevo —Me despertaste, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada…

—Bueno, ya son dos días imbécil, ¿También las fechas se te pierden?

—Yo no me pierdo, el mundo cambia repentinamente…

— ¡Jajaja! Seguro, seguro, bueno, ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa?

— ¡Claro! La estoy ansiando…

—Asómate por la ventana.

— ¿Qué?

—Asómate por la ventana —Reafirmó Sanji.

Zoro no entendía que rayos tenía que ver en su ventana, así que se asomó y por más que prestó atención no notó nada que fuera para él, únicamente un motociclista estaba estacionado en frente de su casa, pero él no lo conocía.

—No veo nada, ¿Podrías ser mas especifico? Dime ¿Qué busco?

—No pierdas detalle, ya verás…

Sanji colgó su móvil. Zoro observó como ese motociclista colgó al mismo tiempo que el rubio y se quedó viendo pasmado, el chico se quitó el casco y en ese momento una dorada cabellera le reflejo el sol de lleno en su rostro.

¡Sanji estaba frente a su casa esperando por él! Un jadeo y una sonrisa plenos lo invadieron, ¡No se la creía! Seguro estaba soñando, pellizcó levemente su mano para únicamente cerciorarse que estaba en la realidad. Arrojó su móvil en el buro a un lado de su cama y como relámpago saltó de la misma corriendo en dirección de la puerta principal.

Alternadamente Sanji se bajaba torpemente de la moto, ya estaba ahí, había cumplido con su propósito y ahora podría descansar un poco. Suspirando fatigadamente y dando ligeros y pesados pasos trató de correr en dirección de donde Zoro se vislumbraba, no pudo dar el saludo al que él aspiraba, ese en el que se arrojaba a los brazos del marimo y lo besaba con frenesí sin importarle nada ni nadie alrededor. En lugar de eso fue sujetado por Zoro a media calle.

Quién se espantó al momento de abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo como el rubio se debilitaba con cada movimiento, simulando a marioneta sin hilos se desplomó en ese lugar, desfalleciendo en sus brazos cayo hincado sujetándose del fuerte joven de cabellera verde. Zoro sin comprender que ocurría lo apretó hacia él con más fuerza y con esa llegada, el marimo predijo una tragedia venidera.

Dos días después, Sanji abrió los ojos, luego de observar el techo y convencerse que no era el hospital miró en todas direcciones y pronto recordó donde estaba. Al mirar a su lado derecho ahí observó a Zoro cruzado de brazos y dormitando en el sofá.

Se enderezó muy despacio, tratando de que el mareo no se intensificara ni con el las ganas de vomitar. Zoro parecía dormido y ante su ojo zafiro era más de lo que esperaba y sobre todo de lo que él sentía merecer. Sanji estaba colmado de dudas en ese preciso instante ¿Y si su viejo tenia la razón? ¿Y si todo ese asunto del amor por internet eran sólo tonterías? Porque una cosa es decirle un “Te amo” a una persona con la convives en carne y hueso durante la mayor parte de tu tiempo, pero ¿Tenia validez con una persona tan lejos de ti, que nunca antes habías visto tan de cerca, ni que tampoco has tocado? La sensación de la saliva juntándose en su garganta lo sacó de esos pensamientos para centrarlo en lo importante.

Pero Zoro, quién no perdía detalle de lo que el rubio hacia, analizaba todas y cada una de las preguntas que se le venían a la mente: ¿Cómo carajos se aventuró a ir hasta él? Cierto que él añoraba poderlo ver, abrazar, besar, pasar su vida con Sanji, y por eso se esforzaba tanto en sus estudios. Él quería darle todo lo que el rubio pedía en sus conversaciones por chat, porque al igual que Sanji, Zoro estaba por completo ensimismado con él y no le importaba la distancia, sin embargo la misma duda que Sanji mantenía para si mismo se compartía en la cabecita decorada con cabellera verde del marimo que, al observar las arcadas incontenibles que lo atacaron, le acercó un bote de basura en donde volvió el estomago.

Unos minutos después le acercaba un vaso con agua y en su semblante la ira estaba más que marcada, después de que Sanji se enjuagara la boca y trató de explicar lo que pasaba, se desató el encuentro.

—Lo siento, es el cansancio del…

— ¡No mientas! — Gritó furioso el joven interrumpiendo la oración. —Tu celular no dejaba de sonar y como eran números distintos tuve que responder, tu viejo estaba horriblemente preocupado por ti, y ese pelirrojo Shanks también, sin contar que Luffy y Ace mandaron un sin fin de mensajes junto con Law.

Sanji se lamía los labios, mojándolos un poco, el teatro se había caído y, era el momento de la verdad.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho todo así?! ¡Desobedeciste a tu padre, abandonaste la carrera, dejaste la escuela…!

—Moriré en menos de un mes ya, y no quería irme sin verte en persona.

Zoro guardó silencio, en su cara la duda sustituyó a la rabia y observando como Sanji lo miraba directo a los ojos sin parpadear, pudo vislumbrar claramente que no mentía.

— ¿Qué...? —Dudó el moreno parpadeando consecutivamente, tratando con eso de obligar a su cerebro a procesar esas palabras.

—Tengo cáncer cerebral en fase terminal y ya se agotó mi tiempo, tardé mas de lo pensado en conseguir el dinero para la motocicleta y perdí un mes en ello, el viaje me costó una semana más y ahora… —Sanji hizo pausa, suspiró y limpió dolorosamente su garganta en lo que sus ojos se forraban de agua —Te pido egoísta y cruelmente que me permitas estar a tu lado por lo que me queda de tiempo, sé que no debería de ser así, también sé que quizás y haya cometido un terrible error al venir hasta aquí, pero…

La duda lo golpeaba por completo, nunca se había sentido tan miserable como en ese momento y ¿Si todo el ardid que el marimo mostraba en conversaciones era falso? ¿Y si el amor que le repetía sentir por las redes sociales era mentira? ¡Todo su viaje habría sido en vano de ser así! Se arrojó del avión sin paracaídas y ahora era el tiempo de la verdad, o aparecía un hermoso ángel de verde cabellera que evitaría que se estrellara en el piso descuartizándose al instante, o, la tierra le esperaría sin nada que mitigara su dolor.

Zoro no atinaba a creer lo que escuchaba, ¡¡Tenia que ser una jodida broma, ¿Cierto?!!

— ¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Con eso no juega imbécil cejas de remolino!

Asintiendo Sanji se enderezó y mojó sus labios una vez más lamiéndolos, era de esperarse esa reacción por parte del moreno. De hecho, sólo a él le estaba confesando así, los demás tenían una mala sensación con ese recorrido, algo similar a un sentimiento de desespero. Law lo supo al ver el frasco de plástico y el sangrado nasal por eso la discusión con él antes de que se marchara.

—Sólo me dieron medicamentos para disminuir el dolor, pero no sirven del todo.

Un inmenso vacío se apodero del marimo. Sintiéndose en un vórtice de pena y dolor, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y en su estomago el vacío le golpeó sofocándolo mientras su mirada aún estática en el zafiro de Sanji, escudriñaba tratando de buscar la mentira que ansiaba ver en su interior, en verdad deseaba que el engaño estuviese escondido en él.

Pero desgraciadamente para Zoro, la voz tranquila de Sanji junto con su mirada, además, de las llamadas de varias personas que le confirmaban la preocupación y por lo tanto, las palabras del rubio eran más que autenticas. No había mentira en todo ese tema y un suspiro logró colarse del marimo uno que le marco la siguiente pregunta en cuestión.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Claro que podría cuidar de Sanji todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero de eso a aceptar que él moriría… Negando, suspiró.

Se acercó y se sentó en frente de Sanji quien pasaba saliva seguido tratando de tragar la tristeza y llanto reflejados en su mirar. Nunca debió dudar de la palabra del “cejillas” y con verlo de frente se sentía más que contento de eso ¡Sanji estaba ahí! Y por primera vez lo miraba de lleno, lo sentía a un lado una única sensación más grande que su felicidad en ese momento fue la tristeza. Increíble como la moneda cambiaba de lado de un momento a otro y ahora los colmaba a los dos con el lado más desconsolador de esa trama. Además, Zoro comprendió bien todo el sacrificio echó con ese viaje, y sobre todo, la confianza en él fue lo que terminó por doblarlo. Sanji confió tanto en Zoro que se arriesgo a un viaje único y con final erguido para estar con él por el tiempo que le quedaba.

—Busquemos tratamiento, ¡Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte!—Suplicó, siendo este su primer acto de amor físico al rubio, cuando en realidad pensaba que esto no era nada de lo que tenia en mente, cuando él llegara por Sanji hasta su casa, el primer acto físico de su amor sería llevarlo a donde el marimo, —después de buscar y buscar y cerciorarse que fuera un buen sitio para el restaurant con el que Sanji tanto soñaba— le edificaría dicho comercio, esa era la meta principal de Zoro y con todo esto, su plan se fue directo a la basura.

—No hay nada que hacer, tres especialistas me evaluaron y coincidieron en lo mismo. —Ahora el rubio luchaba internamente consigo mismo, había sido demasiado cruel y egoísta al haber elegido a ese chico para que cargara con su pena, ¿Cierto?

Arrugando las sabanas Sanji miró abajo, Zoro entendió y comprendió por fin la verdad y el porque del largo viaje, ese chico había recorrido la mitad del país para morir cerca de él y con esta aclaración surgió la verdadera pregunta, ¿Sería capaz él de soportar semejante agonía sabiendo que la muerte no lo socorrería como Sanji?

Abrazándolo con fuerza abrumadora, Zoro comenzó con su declaración, a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que se veían la cara frente a frente actuaba como si siempre lo hubiese tenido así, la distancia no afectaba a ese chico que en verdad lo amaba. Sanji se sintió tan culpable que comenzó a llorar sin recatos ni limites, la culpa le golpeaba porque, ¿Cómo pedirle a una persona que amas que te cuide y te vea morir lenta y dolorosamente? ¡Eso no debía ser así!

Se supone que se conocerían y juntos viajarían por el mundo, que disfrutarían de su amor en plenitud, pero el destino es cruel y con ellos, o con Sanji, lo demostró apenas seis meses atrás, cuando fuertes dolores de cabeza le causaban desmayos repentinos, insomnios de mas una semana cada uno y sobre todo, que dejara de comer. Su viejo lo llevó de inmediato al mejor hospital siendo revelado el mal, pero ya no había nada que hacer, esa enfermedad ya estaba bien arraigada en él y quitarlo sería condenarlo a una cama de hospital y a un sin fin de tubos que lo mantendrían en este mundo sin estar vivo.

Sanji prefirió la muerte dolorosa que sobrevivir de esa manera, apenas tuvo la oportunidad y vendió todas sus cosas, dejó la escuela y sacó todos sus ahorros del banco para comprar su moto, un sueño más antes de irse de este mundo.

—Yo… —Dudó Zoro quien tragaba saliva para tratar de limpiar su garganta que sentía era acuchillaba. —Cuidaré de ti, pero no por lo que te quede de tiempo, cuidaré de ti por el resto de mí vida.

La felicidad en ese momento debía ser una burla, una farsa ¿no? O al menos eso pensaba Sanji quien al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón causó revuelo en su pecho y de nuevo su estomago se movía violentamente, sabiendo lo que seguía, empujó levemente a Zoro para alcanzar el bote.

En ese preciso instante, Zoro supo entender que esas semanas aparte de que se llevarían a Sanji para siempre, lo arrastrarían con él al fondo de donde sea que el rubio fuese a ir.

Ese día pasó sin más contratiempos, Zoro se dedicó a escuchar la odisea del viaje que estaba siendo relatada con lujo de destalles y con una sonrisa plena y contenta en el rostro. El marimo vislumbraba a gran escala lo que le era redactado y sonreía como estúpido ante ello, pero sonreía de esa manera por escuchar la felicidad como núcleo de toda la historia hasta ya en la tarde-noche desempacó las cosas de la motocicleta y, cambió de tema, como si no hubiese tragedia de por medio.

—Bueno cejillas, según yo desempaque todo lo que traías en la motocicleta, pero, no podrás estar aquí con unos pocos cambios de ropa, si tienes animo quiero llevarte al centro para que conozcas.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Levarme al centro?! —Se mofó tiernamente Sanji girándose para verlo de frente y soltando las últimas bolsas plásticas en el piso para sacar un cigarrillo.

—Si, ¡Yo! —Refunfuñó el marimo azotando la pequeña mochila que era la ultima de bajar de la moto.

—Necesitaré un mapa, estoy seguro que nos perderemos…

Esa oración nunca se terminó, Zoro lo silenció con un beso, el primer y torpe beso de ese par en todo su noviazgo virtual y ahora, físico. Tan arrebatado fue en esa caricia que Zoro chocó sus dientes en un par de veces con los de Sanji. Ese beso estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos por parte de ambos, Sanji pensando que no merecía a un amor como el que sentía en ese momento y Zoro tratando de consumir por completo esa sensación que lo sofocaba, lo abrazó por la cintura en lo que Sanji lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos, minutos después, ese beso pasó de ser torpe a maestro causándoles felicidad plena y sincera.

Y aunque la intriga siempre había estado presente en ellos dos, con esa demostración sumada al viaje de Sanji, despejó cualquier duda disfrazada de nube negra mostrando destellos de felicidad en lo poco o mucho que compartieran de tiempo juntos.

Sanji había recorrido al país de una orilla a la otra para estar cerca de él sin importar que su vida se recortara mucho más y Zoro, aceptando el hecho de que no lo tendría completo y mucho menos por el tiempo que él ansiaba —Toda su vida—, aprovecharía toda la existencia que juntos tuvieran a partir de ese instante.

Ellos entendían que esa relación a larga distancia no tenía futuro desde un principio y contra todo pronóstico ahí estaban y juntos. Sin importar que el arrepentimiento lo continuara azotando internamente, se lo mantendría para si mismo hasta el fin de sus días los cuales estaba muy seguro que ya no serían muchos y con la firme decisión de disfrutar incluso del cansancio diario, Sanji se forjó la última promesa: Mantenerse fuerte hasta el final.

Bastaron únicamente un par de días para que el marimo se ajustara a la figura de Sanji que se la pasaba merodeando por toda la vivienda, ya fuese limpiando, cocinando y sobre todo: demostrándole cariño y amor, pero no del modo habitual si no del modo en que estaban acostumbrados con leves alegatos y peleas un tanto infantiles que terminaban con un beso robado y una patada a modo de coscorrón, Zoro se acostumbró casi de inmediato a ese hecho y Sanji se imaginaba la vida como en esos días, “Seguro así debería ser más adelante..” pensaba repentinamente.

A pesar de que estaba así de enfermo insistía en hacerse cargo de la casa y apoyaba incluso, a Zoro en sus estudios, aparte de levantarlo por las mañanas y prepararle comida para la escuela, le llevaba también pequeñas meriendas hasta donde estudiaba, y con cada acto de amor de su parte a Zoro, él le correspondía con besos “robados” con cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Los primeros dos días durmieron en habitaciones separadas la vergüenza hace de las suyas hasta que algo mucho más fuerte aparece y en esta ocasión fue el frío. Sanji golpeó a la puerta de la habitación de Zoro y por unos instantes de no recibir respuesta, se giró pensando que era una tontería de su parte y que debía mantenerse “fuerte” ante eso también, sin embargo fue detenido por el moreno y cuando le explicó lo que le pasaba, Zoro no titubeo para nada, se recostó y extendiendo su brazo le señaló palmeando el espacio a un costado para él. Sanji se sintió tan amado en ese momento que no pensó en otra cosa que en ese preciso momento tendría menos valor que sentirse así, y recostándose mirando de frente al marimo, durmió en ese cálido resguardo descansando a plenitud.

El universitario en reiteradas ocasiones intentó posponer sus estudios para dedicarse de lleno a él, pero Sanji se negó en todas y cada una de ellas. No quería intervenir por completo en la vida de su acompañante, ¿Para que acostumbrar lo a algo que sería pasajero? Y siempre mantenía esa pregunta como base y respuesta misma a las intenciones e ideas de Zoro.

Todas las tardes sin falta, juntos salían a pasear por la ciudad en donde Sanji mostraba levemente su faceta de Don Juan.

Para Zoro esa actitud era conocida por las redes sociales, pero a verlo canturrear y alardear de antemano entendía que nunca, las chicas, lo tomarían en serio. Incluso sentía un poco de celos que demostraba al chistar los dientes y cruzarse de brazos ante los canturreos de Sanji hacia las chicas, hasta que todo su ardid por la ciudad y las bellezas femeninas se terminaban al instante en que la punzada en su cabeza lo obligaba a detenerse y presionar su sien.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntaba Zoro.

—Seguro — Respondía el rubio colgándose del brazo de su acompañante.

Las miradas a ellos, como era de esperarse, colmadas en algunas personas de prejuicios y en otras de ternura les acompañaban en los recorridos y mas porque Sanji se recargaba en el hombro contrario al ir caminando.

Y con esos recorridos Zoro entendía que la vida de Sanji se esfumaba. Su andar ya era mucho más lento y pesado, su esbelto cuerpo ya no era más que un decrepito costal de huesos y su rostro en extremo demacrado, reflejaba la cercanía del fin.

—Sanji, vayamos a un hospital… tu cuerpo…

— ¡Nunca! —Interrumpía de golpe el rubio. —Lo prometiste, ¡Sin hospitales!

La fobia a ese sitio se convertía en repudio inmediato que se reflejaba en el zafiro de su ojo. Sanji no quería terminar en ese lugar blanco, frio y —para él— horrible, prefería soportar el inmenso dolor y morir en la calle que subsistir en un lugar como ese.

Comprendiendo el miedo horrible dejó de insistir y en su defecto, llamaba a una estudiante de medicina vecina suya de nombre Perona, ella le aplicaba intravenosas contra el dolor pero sólo eso. Aunque Zoro insistiese en pagarle, la chica no aceptaba nada a cambio de su servicio, le enternecía el hecho de saber la situacion tan triste por la que pasaba ese par y siempre le remarcaba que ella estaba para ayudarle en lo que necesitara después, aunque en ocasiones la actitud “pervertida” del rubio le hiciera titubear en siquiera regresar, porque mira que soportar miradas eufóricas e incluso colmadas de excitación le incomodaban en extremo, y aunque así era el chico Perona en contadas ocasiones le llegó a recriminar algo y, Zoro no se molestaba, comprendiendo los dos que él trataba de mantenerse como era hasta el final.

Cuando se esta mejor, el tiempo se pasa de inmediato como cuando juntos descansaban en el sendero que atrajo a Sanji desde su llegada, en ese sendero disfrutaban de su noviazgo como una pareja normal con abrazos, besos y un ambiente lleno de amor para los dos y, mientras Sanji dormitaba Zoro resguardaba su descanso mimándolo y tratando de reconfortarlo en lo que estuviese dentro de sus posibilidades.

Hablaba con Law por chat, el medico insistía en saber como estaba Sanji y claro que Zoro con lujo de detalles le explicaba la situacion rebobinando cada paso doloroso en esa marcha, de ahí que Zoro se sintiera agrietarse al vivir el día más de una vez, eso no era nada bueno para su finalidad y lento pero seguro, Zoro se rompía internamente.

Los hermanos D. también se mantenían en contacto, sin contar que Zoro era quien respondía casi siempre a las llamadas en el móvil del rubio, con únicamente voces conoció a su padre, y a Shanks, repentinamente las llamadas se hicieron habituales y él se convirtió en el visor de los adultos.

Y cuando se esta mal, como cuando tenia dolor, se le hacia interminable el paso del mismo.

Justo como cuando todo empeoro, el día en que Sanji comenzó a moverse bruscamente después de caer al suelo inconsciente. Sin saber que hacer atinó al sujetar el cuerpo con fuerza para evitar que se golpeara, la suerte —Aunque Zoro no creyera en ella y se jactara de decir que todo lo que tenía lo conseguía por sus méritos— parecía favorecerle, ya que sus compinches pasaban por el sendero dirigiéndose a casa, al observar horrendo espectáculo uno de ellos, de gafas negras, ayudó a contener el cuerpo de Sanji en lo que Yosaku corría por Perona.

Jhony y Yosaku, los compañeros de universidad de Zoro e inseparables compañeros entre si, se mantuvieron en contacto frecuente con Zoro ya que desde que Sanji llegó y supieron lo que pasaba por escuchar detrás de la puerta una de las primeras conversaciones de esa pareja en la que Zoro le rogaba que fueran al hospital y en la misma que Sanji se negaba dejando en claro que prefería morir como perro callejero a estar en ese sitio, _“Yo he viajado hasta aquí para estar contigo, no me quites ese placer.”_ Con esa oración ese par se sumió en llanto y dolor y de hay que se ofrecieran para cualquier cosa, manteniéndose a distancia leve pero siempre conservándose atentos ante cualquier detalle como en ese momento.

Luego de eso todo cambio para peor, la nariz de Sanji sangraba casi todo el día y sus oídos, por las noches imitaban esa rutina y, ni así, mostraba flaqueza o arrepentimiento alguno.

—Marimo, ¿crees que en otra vida tú y yo estemos juntos?

—Ya lo estamos cejillas.

—Jajaja, tienes razón.

Con esas oraciones, sus días se veían completos y rutinarios, hasta el día siguiente.

Sanji tendía sabanas cuando la trama final se desencadenó.

Después de gloriosos y memorables días en lo que incluso dudara de su enfermedad porque vivía como él se imaginaba en una casa llena de amor en la que se dedicaba a mantenerla limpia y que cuando llegaba el tiempo de que su amado retornara, él ya tenía la cena preparada, el dolor le recordó que toda mentira se termina cuando la verdad sale a flote, como en ese instante. Una punzada única le atravesó el cráneo y de inmediato, todo se apagó ante su vista, únicamente la oscuridad era lo visible sin importar cuantas veces parpadeara o en que dirección tratara de observar no había nada mas que negro ante él, suspirando se resignó. No gritó ni lloró, aguardó paciente y tranquilo.

El móvil a media mañana timbró y Zoro por estar más cerca, respondió, se trataba de Zeff.

—¡¡Cejudo!! Tu viejo llama…

Gritaba Zoro al salir al patio sin lograr que Sanji se asomara, abriéndose camino entre las ondeantes sabanas llegó ante él. Estaba acuclillado y recargado en la pared, fumando y con la mano extendida en dirección del marimo.

—Gracias…

La fatiga se acentuaba cada vez más en él y siendo honesto, Zoro ya no sabia que hacer, se sentía impotente y sobre todo inútil por únicamente ver su sufrimiento, sin embargo se mantenía fuerte a la vista y actuando de lo mas normal, no quería que Sanji cargara con mas culpa de la que ya llevaba encima. Porque aunque el rubio tratara de no decir nada o mostrar nada, la culpa era más que evidente, la risa leve de Sanji lo regresó al patio trasero.

— ¿Si?.. Jajaja ¿no como crees? Aunque sin sentido de orientación es buen hombre… ¿Viejo alguna vez te he dicho que eres un papá excelente? ¡No! Jajaja bueno, lo eres, el mejor… Jajajaja ¿Cómo crees que me voy a morir hoy? Estoy lavando ropa por si piensas de más, y más tarde cocinaré brochetas de pollo, si ya lo sé… claro, no vemos.

Pulsó “finalizar” y trataba de darle el teléfono a Zoro, pero señalaba a otra dirección. El rostro del perdedizo joven se quedó atónito, se acercó lentamente hasta él, esperando que con la distancia más reducida viera algo, pero no hubo cambio de hecho, la sangre que brotaba por la nariz y oídos lo hicieron sudar helado y tragar saliva.

Aun así, toda la pantomima se mantenía en pie y por lo tanto, tendría que continuar con la farsa.

—Estoy aquí idiota.

Sanji sonreía tristemente al mover su mano horizontalmente tratando de atinar en donde estaba su chico. Zoro frunció el seño y su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar, sus ojos se llenaron de agua al ver esa escena, Sanji estaba ciego y ese era uno de los síntomas finales según Perona. Se acercó por completo y después de tomar el móvil en sus manos, limpió la nariz del rubio con su playera blanca, nada le importaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que el sufrimiento de Sanji le permitiera descansar un poco, cuando menos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a tender lo que falta?—Preguntó con la voz lo más calmada posible y controlando sus sollozos, tragándoselos —Literalmente— aunque le doliera la garganta.

—No ya terminé, si no te importa, me gustaría ir a nuestro sitio.

—Claro. —Dijo tratando de controlar el tono de su voz. —Es más temprano que de costumbre.

—Si, lo es.

Ya que Sanji no veía nada, Zoro lo tomó en brazos y cargándolo a modo de princesa rescatada con el único afán de molestarlo para iniciar su pelea diaria y esperar con eso la reacción conocida, algo que le indicará que estaría bien, pero que Sanji no le reclamara lo de siempre le causó un dolor en el pecho, un único significado tenía ese comportamiento y le daba miedo afrontarlo.

Caminó por unos minutos con Sanji en brazos, ya no pesaba lo mismo y estaba mucho más frío de lo usual, la cabeza recargada en su amplio pecho así se sentía, hasta que llegó al sendero y de ahí, al sitio especial en donde pasaban las tardes.

Lo acomodó a un lado y sentándose, Zoro le brindó sus piernas como almohada luego de recostarlo observó como la mirada de Sanji estaba fija al frente, estancada en el agua que le reflejaba los rayos del solo de lleno al rostro, pero Sanji ni siquiera se inmutaba, esos dorados destellos juntos con el agua y todo el hermoso paisaje de siempre ya no podían ser registrados. Acariciando la dorada cabellera y frotando el antebrazo con suavidad, trataba de reconfortarlo. Sanji se giró mirando hacia el cielo alzando una mano, torpemente buscaba el rostro de Zoro sin encontrarlo.

El marimo se rompió completamente, agarró aire profundo y sostuvo la mano fría de Sanji ayudándolo a que cumpliera su objetivo restregándola en su rostro. En ese preciso instante, después de tocar el suave y cálido rostro de su chico, Sanji dejó escapar su sentir con lágrimas. Todo le dolía, ¡Todo! Suspiraba profusamente y ese dolor reflejado acuchillaba a Zoro.

—Marimo… yo… yo

Todo el temor, incertidumbre y desconfianza estaban más que asentadas en Sanji, tal vez era el dolor físico o quizás el martirio al que estaba sometiendo a Zoro quien todo lo entendía y a la vez no. El llanto de Sanji terminó por romperlo como a cristal atravesado por piedra.

— ¡Calla! —Respondía tratando de controlar su voz.

El pecho de Sanji tardaba mucho más en inflarse causando que Zoro entendiera que… el final estaba ahí.

—Marimo… perdóname por todo esto…

Ya para ese instante, Sanji dejaba escapar sus ultimas lagrimas, incluso esas se mostraban escasas y míseras representando bien la última señal de vida de su parte. El estomago de Zoro tiritaba bruscamente por contener el llanto ¡¡Sanji se estaba muriendo en sus piernas y él sólo podía ver!! Que crueldad tan grande la del destino, haberle brindado el amor verdadero y arrebatárselo de esta manera, ¡La jodida creación tenía que estar jugándole una mala pasada y una broma terrible! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

—En otra vida… te buscaré y será distinto, lo prometo.

—Te esperaré Sanji.

La impotencia resultó desgarradora, Zoro tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca tratando de aclarar su garganta.

—Zoro… te amo.

Esa expresión desató la alarma de en su ser, abriendo sus ojos hasta su máxima capacidad lo miró en completo estado de asombro, hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba en ese instante: besarlo. Un último beso recibió Sanji antes de dejar salir su aliento final.

Zoro no obtuvo respuesta a tal acto, Sanji se quedó inmóvil viendo al cielo. El zafiro visible de su ojo se opacó lentamente, como si un bombillo fuese apagado y paulatinamente, al enfriarse perdiera todo su destello, instantes después su ojo mostraba un color gris sin brillo completamente extinto. Sanji murió recostado en las piernas de su amado y estaba feliz, en su rostro demacrado y frío una leve, pero plena sonrisa así lo delataba.

Sanji ya descansaba tranquilamente y ahora, cuando su tormento terminó, Zoro se sentía morir con él. ¡No! Sanji estaba dormido y en cualquier momento despertaría, en cualquier momento se levantaría para preguntarle que quería de comer, le pediría que lo abrazara porque tenía frío o simplemente le diría que ya se fueran a casa porque ya estaba cansado, la negación tomó posesión de ese chico que aunque no lo aceptara se quedó solo en ese mundo y en ese instante.

Así se quedó esperando y acariciando la cabellera rubia, mirando como se había quedado con las manos en su pecho y sonriendo. Al paso de unas horas de no moverse, al marimo lo atacó el pánico.

Jhony y Yosaku, pasaban en ese preciso momento en el que Zoro gritaba a pulmón abierto y estrujaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sanji.

— ¡Sanjiiiiii! ¡¡Despierta ya!!—Gritaba maltratando el cuerpo rígido, los chicos se imaginaban que lo partiría en dos de continuar sacudiendo por los hombros con tal rudeza.

Jhony lo sujetó con fuerza y Yosaku checaba al rubio quien no cambiaba el semblante ante nada. Siendo amigos tan cercanos era de esperarse, Yosaku negaba en lo que Jhony abrazaba con fuerza a Zoro desde la espalda y en ese momento el jodido móvil de Sanji comenzó a sonar.

La voz tosca y rota le respondió a Zeff quien al escuchar el llanto y gritos desgarradores de Zoro entendió sin palabras, conteniendo el llanto en voz únicamente —Sus lagrimas sí afloraban— preguntó a Yosaku la dirección exacta para de inmediato viajar por el cuerpo, después de colgar, el viejo apoyó en la mesa sus codos y cubriendo su boca dejó escapar el dolor, su hijo ya estaba descansando como él lo había presentido cuando le dijo que era el mejor padre del mundo, Zeff se quedó sentado ahí por un largo rato hasta que desahogó un poco de todo el dolor en su interior.

El joven, el mismo chico de largo y verde abrigo que respondió al celular, se vio en la necesidad de ir por Perona, ya que ella efectuaba sus trabajos sociales en un hospital y todo esto para que llevaran el cuerpo a conservación, pero en el momento que llegaron por Sanji, el horror invadió a Zoro por completo.

Golpeando a quien se le atravesara, sujetó el cadáver y gritando dolorosamente impedía que lo tocara alguien más.

— ¡Nunca! ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Sanji odia los hospitales! ¡¡No lo pueden llevar a ese sitio!!

A Jhonny no le quedó más opción que noquearlo golpeándolo por la espalda. Después de que callera al piso inconsciente y que el mismo Jhonny se quedara acompañándolo, Perona y sus conocidos se llevaron con cuidado el cuerpo para preservarlo.

Al día siguiente ya por la tarde, Zeff hizo acto de presencia y comenzó de inmediato con los arreglos para llevarse a su hijo a casa, Zoro estaba en shock. Después de despertar en su casa y ver a Jhonny sentado en su sofá se cubrió los ojos ocultando el llanto y justo como un chasquido de dedos, su cerebro se bloqueó miraba sin ver, estaba y a la vez no todo había terminado para él, todo su mundo se le vino abajo con la muerte de Sanji, todos sus planes se alejaban dentro de su mente como ciudades que se quedan detrás en la carretera y son vistas por el retrovisor del auto, todo su futuro estaba basado en su chico y ahora sin él ya no tenía nada y al tener nada, ¿Para que permanecer aquí? Con esa pregunta en mente se dio el coraje para continuar con lo que seguía.

Law quien también se mantenía en contacto marcó al celular y cuando respondió Zeff y el moreno preguntó, la noticia lo impactó al grado de que su móvil se estrelló en el piso dejándolo en estado de completa sorpresa, Kid quien estaba con él, lo levantó y continuó con la conversación, minutos después pidió detalles del funeral y demás.

En cuanto colgó se dedicó a consolar al medico que trataba de sofocar su llanto, lo miraba preguntándole un sin fin de cosas, Kid negando levemente lo abrazó y acarició su cabellera tragando saliva, la muerte de Sanji si le podía, pero lo que en verdad lo lastimaba era su chico llorando discretamente resguardándose en su amplio pecho.

Luffy también era de los que se mantenía en contacto seguido, y cuando Zeff le dijo lo que seguía, de inmediato tomo únicamente dinero y llevando a Ace consigo casi a la fuerza —porque no le decía nada— salió atrabancadamente, a medio camino le confesó al pecoso a donde y porque viajaban. Ace se quedó sin decir nada, mas sin embargo, no se resignaba y además conociendo a su hermanito llorón, él entendió que pronto, sería necesaria la intervención de su parte, porque Luffy a pesar de ser así de atrabancado contaba con sentimientos tan puros y sinceros que al ver el cuerpo de Sanji, Ace estaba seguro que rompería en llanto y él estaría ahí para consolarlo. Ahora entendía bien el mal presentimiento que lo hizo resguardar el pañuelo con tanto recelo, ahora comprendía bien el sentimiento que le gritaba que lo detuviera cuando el portón se cerró en su rostro y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, disfrazar sus lagrimas con decir “Tengo algo en el ojo”.

Estando todo en orden y las cosas en su sitio, el funeral de Sanji se llevo a cabo en su casa, Zoro nunca pensó que su padre conociera al chico, de hecho, tenía una idea leve ya que en varias ocasiones al responderle a Shanks a la distancia una voz parecida a la de su padre repicaba, pero sólo eso. Ni la sorpresa de saber que el novio de su progenitor fuese el mismo que le ayudó al rubio a conseguir su motocicleta lo regresó al plano actual, para Mihawk ver a su hijo en tan deplorable le causo un estrujón, y Shanks supo distinguir eso de inmediato, pero de entenderlo a saber que hacer hay mucha diferencia y eso también lo comprendieron bien, juntos acordaron que analizarían la situacion y después tomarían una decisión para el bienestar de Zoro.

Los hermanos D. fueron los primeros en llegar, Luffy sintió un baldazo de agua helada al ver a Zoro en semejante condición, él de antemano sabía que el joven de cabellera verde era fuerte y ahora verlo derrotado le zarandeaba el corazón en extremo ¿Qué se supone que debes decir en una situacion así? ¿Cómo le tratas de decir a alguien que todo estará bien cuando sabes que no? Suspirando se paró en frente de él con el rostro demasiado serio, su cuerpo, no, sus sentimientos le indicaron que lo abrazara, era lo único sincero que podría hacer, en ese preciso momento, lo que Ace sabía pasó, Luffy comenzó a llorar como cuando era pequeño y él se escondía para asustarlo. Frunciendo su semblante y aunque sus ojos se llenaron de agua, acertó a sólo abrazarlos a los dos. Escuchar el llanto de Luffy y ver como Ace se desmoronaba, iniciaron una reacción en cadena dentro de Zoro, la pelea entre continuar y rendirse se desató dentro de su corazón ¿Si continuaba estaría abandonando a Sanji, cierto? Pero ¿Si se rendía, Sanji se molestaría con él, verdad? ¡Toda esa confusión necesitaba una chispa, un detonante que le mostrara la mejor opción!

Poco después Law llegó acompañado del pelirrojo, Kid fue el único de todos ellos que se acercó hasta el féretro a observar el cuerpo en lo que el medico se quedaba hablando con el grupo y al igual que Luffy y Ace, imitó sus movimientos y aunque Zoro permaneciera sentado, dos chicos morenos trataban de consolarle resguardándolo en sus respectivos regazos.

Kid no perdía detalle de Sanji y por inercia al prestar la suficiente atención una amplia sonrisa, sincera se apoderó de su rostro, sin embargo, el dolor puede hacer que hasta el más mínimo detalle de afecto se distorsione y esa fue la mecha que encendió las emociones del joven de cabellos verdes, aunque los hermanos D. también pensaron que él pelirrojo se burlaba de Sanji.

Y con el rencor y coraje Zoro reaccionó.

— ¡¿De que demonios te ríes?! ¡Él no es ningún payaso para tu diversión!—Gritó levantándose de súbito y dejando a Law sentado en el piso, con su movimiento repentino el medico que estaba acuclillado, cayó de sentón.

—No, alto Roronoa-ya… él no está… —Mencionó el medico incorporándose, tratando de detener lo que sabía estaba por comenzar.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, ¿O si? —Respondió en su tono usualmente altanero pero respetuoso. — Escucha llorón, este no es sitio ni el momento para algo así, luego zanjaremos asuntos, por el momento… —Kid miró atento y con su mano en el féretro se despidió del rubio. — Sanji, descansa camarada, gracias por la enorme oportunidad. —Aclaraba Kid deslizando su mano por el féretro.

— ¡Salgamos! —Exigió Luffy era en tono marcial y limpiándose el rostro con su antebrazo.

Kid alzó su apenas visible ceja y sonriendo sarcásticamente los acompañó al frente de la casa. Los cuatro salieron y, Law pensaba en intervenir sin embargo, Mihawk lo detuvo.

—No, es el modo en que ellos lidian con el dolor. — Declaró ese hombre mirando a los chicos estampar sus puños, o tratando de, en Kid, vaya que el pelirrojo era fuerte. Law observo a Zeff mirar a su hijo a través del cristal del féretro y se dirigió a él.

El medico se acercó y reverenciándolo negaba todo con su cabeza, el hombre mayor posó su mano en el hombro y con plena mueca de satisfacción asintió, para Zeff fue doloroso, pero supo reconocer el enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio de su hijo ante toda esa situacion y por ello se sentía orgulloso, Law se quedó conservando un poco con tal hombre y entendió a grandes rasgos porque Sanji era así.

Los chicos afuera se dieron de golpes hasta que terminaron sentados en el piso, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Zoro miraba con profundo desprecio al pelirrojo incluso se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que lo miraba con odio y Kid que notaba esos sentimientos únicamente mencionó:

—Yo nunca dije que él fuera un payaso y menos que me burlaba de él, ¿Acaso no ven que está descansando? Es una maldita estrella fugaz y en otra ocasión lo verán.

Se levantó sacudiéndose y limpiando la sangre de su boca, dejando a Zoro sentado entendiendo el significado de esa oración en compañía de los hermanos D. Sentado en la calle mirando como se dirigía al interior, específicamente a Law para también mostrar respeto por el viejo de bigotes trenzados que sonreía al tiempo que lo reverenciaban.

El final de la historia es más trillado, después del funeral y sepulcro, Zoro visitaba cada año la tumba del rubio en donde le reclamaba un sin fin de cosas, terminando completamente borracho se quedaba dormido sobre la lapida hasta en una ocasión que Law y Kid fueron de visita, ya muy entrada la tarde, casi de noche juntos vieron como una estrella fugaz pasaba en ese instante y Kid les dijo con modo burlón: “¡Ja! ¡Les dije que él era una jodida estrella fugaz, idiotas!”

Tanto Law como Zoro sonrieron tristemente para asentir, los únicos que no iban eran los hermanos D. no por ser malos amigos, si no porque ellos insistían en que el rubio continuaba cerca, que mientras no lo olvidaran Sanji continuaría con ellos por el resto de sus vidas.

Quien sabe quizás sea así, después de todo hay estrellas que recorren el universo durante toda su vida, ¿no? Y con ese pensamiento Zoro continuó con su existencia sin sentirse vivo, cumpliendo robóticamente todas sus labores, pero manteniendo celosamente todos los buenos recuerdos que Sanji le brindó antes de partir que, al tiempo que le mostraban la única “aventura” juntos, también lo desgarraban con cada visión de lo mismo, siempre con la sonrisa fingida el marimo continuó avanzando, dejando que las cosas tomaran sus respectivos rumbos esperando pronto convertirse en una estrella fugaz y acompañar al rubio en sus viajes por el espacio y el infinito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
